Mirkwood's Favorite Family: One Shots
by lolacola27
Summary: One shots between different members of Tauriel and Legolas's family. I wrote the first one myself, but if anyone has an idea of a one shot they want for of any of the family members, I'm for it. More information within the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Preface:**

**Hello! So, if you have a one shot idea for the Greenleaf family, definitely send it me! I want to mainly focus on the family, but I'm willing to include other characters if needed :) With that being said, I'll give some background information on the children of Tauriel and Legolas**

**Braern: The oldest son. He's responsible when it comes to his family and being prince, but he also enjoys having fun, what usually leads him to getting into trouble. He mostly always does what he is told, for he isn't the type of person to stand up for himself. His siblings usually always go to him for advice.**

**Tarron and Tinlef: Second and third oldest. As twins, they are very mischievous together, usually getting each other in trouble. The funniest of the bunch, they're always cracking jokes and usually avoiding doing their work as princes. Separate, both have a very mellow personality. **

**Kellam: The loner of the bunch. He is outspoken and an extrovert, but doesn't enjoy a lot of one on one interaction with anyone, besides his family. He is very fond of his grandfather, and usually can be found hanging out with him. He enjoys hunting, especially for orcs.**

**Aubron: Unlike his older brother, Kellam, he's an introvert. Little interaction is ideal for him, but he likes being in the background, for he is a wonderful listener. He enjoys hanging out with his siblings, since he is very parental to his younger siblings. An all around very caring person who enjoys the peace and quiet of nature, but the first one to fight in a battle.**

**Lourden: Though his intentions are always pure, he is impulsive. Usually biting off more than he can chew, he tries handling situations on his own, which don't always work out in his favor. He is always up for an adventure, no matter the level of danger. He's the one that the family never knows what to expect from him next.**

**Marevick: The youngest brother, he is often babied by his older brothers. He's very insecure about his fighting skills, for his brother are very respected in the realm for their fighting skills, despite their royal stance. He can often be found training, usually with his sister. Just like Tarron and Tinlef, Marevick and his sister are often together, doing things they're probably not suppose too. His is very close to his sister, for he immensely respects her and they always have each other's back.**

**Marielle: The youngest of the family and also adopted. She's a spit of fire, and always rises to the occasion. People underestimate her fighting skills and bravery, but Marielle always rises to the occasion and never disappoints. She tries and not let the fact that her birth parents abandoned her affect her happiness, but she often finds her self thinking about it. She loves her family and is very loyal to them, willing to die for them and her people. She is very caring in nature and values everyones life. Often making sassy or sarcastic remarks.**

**All the sons are a spitting image of Legolas, with long, snow-blonde straight hair and deep blue eyes. Marielle has long, wavy auburn hair. She has bright green eyes. All of the Greenleaf are excellent bowman and also are very skilled with a sword. **

**Like I said before, I'm open to one shot suggestions! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Braern! You are the prince of Mirkwood and I expect you to act like it! Do I make myself clear?" Legolas scolded his oldest son.<p>

Braern sat quiet and emotionless in the chair in the family's dining room. His father paced back and forth in front of him, not looking him in the eye. His arms are crossed behind his back and staring at the floor as he passed. Braern had broken curfew once again and got caught walking outside of the kingdom by one of the guards.

Legolas stopped pacing and looked right at his son. "Do you have nothing to say, _ion nîn__?_"

"_Amin hiraetha." _Braern mumbled to his father, looking down at the hands in his laugh.

Legolas almost laughed out loud. This is all he had to say to his father? The father who has done everything for him and then some? Saved his life countless times and alls he says is, 'I'm sorry?'

"_Quel du, _Braern." Legolas said to his son, defeated.

Braern immediately got up and left, knowing if he tried to defend himself his father would start yelling and it would turn into an ugly argument.

Legolas sat down in the chair his son was just sitting in a rubbed his eyes, worn out. The only light in the room was coming from the fireplace at the opposite end of the room, a warm glow casted on the room.

"He's not like you, is he?" His father's voice sounded from behind him.

Legolas stared straight ahead of him, at the family portrait on the wall. "No, he is not."

"I remember you always had a lot to say when you disagreed with me. Though, eventually you always did what you were told. Aren't children a joy?" His father joked.

Legolas let out a small chuckle. "Father, you only have one child. I have eight."

"Now imagine doing that without Tauriel." That stopped Legolas short.

Legolas did grow up without a mother, turning his father rather emotionless. Growing up, Legolas and Thranduil had father-son moments, but not a lot. Thranduil shut people out after Idalyane passed, including his son who was so young when she died.

Legolas resented his father sometimes because the loneliness he felt as a child. Whether that was from Thranduil shutting his son or Legolas growing up without a mother, probably a bit of both.

The room fell silent, both thinking about their lost loved one.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" Legolas whispered.

"It's hard for me too, Legolas."

"I had to grow up with a father who couldn't decide when he wanted to be a father and when he didn't want to be! I'm sorry, Father. I know you loved my mother more than life itself, but where were you when I needed you?" Legolas rose his tone at his father.

"_Ion nîn," _Thranduil spoke after a few minutes of silence, "I can see why you're angry, I wasn't exactly the best father I could be. I know this and I've always known this, even as you grew up. As a young child, I was there for you as much as I could be. We would sit on my throne for hours as I would read and you would nap. Or, when you always would give me a hug goodbye before I would leave to go somewhere, even if it was only for an hour. Or, how you'd always make your way to my bed sometime in the night with you're stuffed bear, sleeping right next to me. I still remember this, even if its was over 1,800 years ago."

Legolas finally looked at his father, shocked. "You do?"

Thranduil chuckled and continued. "Yes, I do. As you grew up, I saw you were turning out like me and...I didn't want that for you. You also acted so much like an adult at a young age and so I treated you like an adult. Looking back, it's one of the greatest mistakes of my life. Instead of trying to get you to not be like me, you did turn out like me."

Legolas looked away, realizing he was right. Legolas did turn out like his father, hoping his father would soften around him. Though he was more caring, he still had a hard demeanor towards newcomers and dwards. Once Legolas left after the Battle of the Five Armies, he did change and for the better.

"And I'm sorry." Thranduil said, still looking at his son.

Legolas looked at his father again, his blue eyes staring right back at his father's.

"You did your best." Legolas replied, meaning it.

"It wasn't fair to you Legolas, and I don't want you to be how I was with your own children. They are precious gifts, and watching you parent them is a pleasure." Thranduil offered his son a small smile, proud of his son.

"Thank you, _Atar. _My children look up to you, you know." Legolas smiled at his father who gave him one back.

"I'm going to go talk to Braern." Legolas stated, getting up to leave.

Thranduil nodded at him, and also went to leave but though the other door. Legolas quickly ran to his father and hugged him, not remembering the last time he hugged his father.

At first, Thranduil stood there emotionless, not knowing what to do. But, he hugged his son back. The hug lasted a minute, father and son embraced.

When they separated, they smiled at each other, Thranduil putting a hand on his son's shoulder. They both left the room, going their separate ways.

Legolas walked down the hallway and then a few more before he finally reached his oldest son's door. He took a deep breath and knocked, hoping he wouldn't wake his son if he was asleep.

"_Tula im!" _Legolas heard his son call.

Legolas walked in to find his son sitting on his bed, legs crossed and staring at his father.

"May I sit?" Legolas asked, before sitting next to his son. Braern nodded.

Legolas opened his mouth to speak when his son spoke first. "_Atar, _I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I know I shouldn't have, I'm such an imbecile for doing so. I-" Legolas cut his son off.

"Braern, you have no reason to apologize. You were still in the city limits and just enjoying yourself with your friends. I overreacted and I don't want you to ever feel like you cannot come to me. You are my son and you never fail to make me proud. As the oldest, I know a lot rides on your shoulder but it isn't fair to you. Your mother and I knew you were a blessing the day you came into our lives and we will forever feel that way." Legolas spoke truthfully.

"I've always looked up to you." Braern admitted and that caused Legolas to smile.

"Thanks, _Atar." _Braern whisper while leaning into his father for a hug. Legolas hugged back, squeezing his son tight to him, as if he might lose him.

"I will let you get some sleep, _ion nîn_. I will see you tomorrow." Legolas said, giving his son a final squeeze goodnight.

"Night, Father." Braern said with a smile.

Legolas left the room, happy his son was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Amin hiraetha- I am sorry<strong>

**Quel du- Good night**

**Ion nîn- Son**

**Atar- Father**

**Tula im- Come in**

**Melamin- My love**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to the two people who gave me awesome reviews and for the people who started following this story! Also, I'm still open for suggestions to one shots so don't be afraid to ask!_**

**_Also, little side note: Braern is 20, the twins are 19, Kellam is 18, Aubron is 17, Lourden is 16, and Marevick and Marielle are 15. Happy New Year everyone :)_**

_In this one shot, the twins as well as the two youngest siblings, get into battle against the spiders. The fight almost turns ugly, but thankfully each of the siblings has each others back. They end up getting caught, but try their best to lie their way out of it._

Young twins, Tinlef and Tarron, always are getting themselves into situations where they've almost faced death a few times. The worst time is when a group of orcs ambushed the two young princes.

Today, on a warm spring day, the two had set off to the woods or Mirkwood, looking for an adventure. Both their parents were gone, visiting another realm. Their grandfather was in charge of the seven Greenleaf children, but his grandfather couldn't keep an eye on all of them.

"_Manka naa lye?" _Tinlef asked his brother as they pushed through bushes.

"_Ya sinta!" _Tarron responded with a smirk.

Tinlef rolled his eyes at his brother, him being the careless one of the two. Both boys stopped short when they heard a twig snap behind them. In one fluid motion, the took the bows off their back and grabbed an arrow, drawing their bows.

"Tinlef! Tarron! It's just Marielle and I!" The twins heard their youngest siblings call out.

Drawing their bows back to the standard position without releasing arrows, the twins put the arrows back and slung their arrows over their shoulders.

"Fancy seeing you two here." Marielle said with a laugh.

"The palace is so dull, there is nothing to do." Marevick complained, the two finally coming through the brush.

"You two aren't suppose to be out here!" Tinlef warned them.

"Nor are you two." Marielle fired back.

The four siblings looked at each other. "Okay fine," Tarron finally spoke up. "We have to stick together though, who knows what is out here."

"Why don't we do some damage control on the spiders." Tinlef offered with a smirk.

"Yes! Some town's people have been complaining about the increased sightings of the horrid beasts." Marevick said.

"_Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle." _Tarron quoted their father almost perfectly.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Tinlef asked, sarcastically.

"Well, we could get killed-" Tinlef cut off his brother.

"I was not being serious."

Marielle rolled her eyes at her twin brothers and turned to go towards the spider nests, and her brothers followed. After about ten minutes of walking, they arrived to the spiders den.

The four looked up to the tops of the trees, where the trees kept the sun from shining upon the forest. Spider webs were covering the view of the tops of some of the trees.

Tarron got his bow off his back and put an arrow on the drawstring and aimed the bow up, aiming at the spider webs. He released the arrow, the arrow soaring and splitting through the webs.

After a couple seconds of silence, the heard a horrible screeching sound. "Here they come." Marevick said quietly, drawing his bow.

Marielle was the only one to pull out her sword, for she preferred to fight battles with a sword instead of her bow.

One after another, the spiders crawled down the trees, the Greenleaf children gasping at how many there were.

"There wasn't this many last time!" Marielle stated, turning to look at her brothers.

"No, there wasn't. Do what you have to to survive!" Tarron said and started shooting at spiders.

All the siblings all went into battle, having to double task for there was probably at least twenty spiders per each of them. Marevick was jumping and spinning through the air, shooting an arrow one after another. He killed about 15 spiders within about ten seconds, very impressive for an elf his age.

Marielle was the quickest of the siblings, running through eight spiders in a row with her sword. Also an excellent climber like her siblings, she quickly crawled up the tree to attack the spiders up in the branches.

Tinlef and Tarron worked well as a team, using each other to jump off of being able to protect one another.

The twins got caught off guard when they heard the horn from their kingdom, signifying that their parents had return. The two seconds they were caught off guard gave the spiders an advantage. Both boys were tackled the spiders over powering them.

"_Gurtha a' i' feuyaer!" _They heard their sister yell and next thing Tinlef knew, a sword went through the spider on top of him, almost stabbing him also. Tinlef got up quickly and killed the spider on top of his brother.

Marevick was doing fine on his own, shooting and slicing the spiders around him. Marielle was jumping on the backs of spiders, stabbing them through the necks.

The spiders that were left quickly retreated to their webs in the tree tops. The four siblings took a break to catch their breathes and process what just happened.

"Marielle, _hanta lle." _Tinlef thanked the only sister and she gave him a smile.

"Anything for you, _onooro." _Marielle said.

"Come, we must get back before Mother and Father realize we are not home." Tarron ordered, the siblings running back to the palace.

The guards that stood at the gate of Mirkwood bowed at the siblings but the siblings didn't have time to acknowledge the guards. They needed to get to their rooms and act like they were there the whole time.

The siblings turned into the main hallway and stopped short when they saw their parents and grandfather walking down the hall also, backs facing the children.

"Marielle! You have spider blood on your face!" Marevick hissed at his sister.

Tinlef instinctively licked his thumb to rub over the spider blood to wipe it away. Marielle gave him a look but Tinlef ignored her, trying to clean her up before-

"Children, where were you?" Tauriel asked the group.

The four siblings looked at up to see their father, mother, and grandfather staring at them.

"Is that spider blood on your face, Marielle?" Tauriel continued, walking over the group.

Marielle's eyes grew wide, trying to think of a lie to say. "Well, um, no." Was all she could get out.

The brothers mentally face palmed themselves. That's all she could come up with? She was definitely the worst liar in all this realm.

"Let me guess, fighting spiders again?" Their father spoke up, displeased his children went out there alone.

"There wasn't a lot out there." Tarron tried to make this situation better.

"What are you talking about? If it wasn't for Marielle, you two could be dead right now." Marevick said, everyone growing extremely quiet.

The look on Tauriel's face was a mixture of relief and fury. "Dead?" She repeated.

"We were caught off guard for a second and the spiders got the advantage. Marielle jumped from a tree to save us-" Tinlef got cut off.

"Jumped from a tree? Marielle, those trees are extremely tall!" Their mother said in disbelief.

"It's okay, I landed on a spider. All was good." Marielle tried to play it off.

"You almost stabbed Tinlef in the process." Tarron mumbled.

"Oh? Well if I remember correctly, you two are here right now because I jumped from a 80-foot tree and onto a spider and killed it. You're welcome, by the way." Marielle said in her usually sassy tone. She was especially good at that attitude.

"Enough! All four of you, go get cleaned up. We will meet you for a family meeting with everyone in an hour." Legolas told his children, all of them listening.

The four continued down the hallway, each to their own room. Marielle entered her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror and let out a loud laugh. Yellow spider blood was smeared across her forehead and cheek.

It was true, she was always the one to get her brothers into trouble. Though it's always unintentional, she always got a laugh out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Manka naa lye?- Where are we?<strong>

**Ya sinta!- Who knows!**

**Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle.- Don't look for trouble, it will come to you.**

**Gurtha a' i' feuyaer!- Death to the disgusting ones.**

**Hanta lle- Thank you.**

**Onooro- Brother.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, the next time you two think that climbing a mountain is a good idea, are you going to do it?" Tauriel asked, crossing her arms and looking at her two youngest.

"No." They both answered, looking back at their mother.

"Good. Now, you two are expected to clean the kitchen, dining room, and main hall way. If you two are cooperative, you should get done by sundown, when we arrive home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mother." They both responded.

Tauriel left the dining room to meet her husband, father-in-law, and other six sons. They were going to meet with the lord of a small village, just through the mountains.

Marevick and Marielle looked at each other and each reached down to grab and bucket and broom.

"I'll dust and clean the windows while you scrubs the floors?" Marevick asked his sister.

"Agreed." Marielle said, heading out to the main hallway.

Her long mahogany hair was piled up on the top her head, with a yellow ribbon tied around it. She wore a calf-length dress, the top light blue with black elbow-length sleeves, and the skirt part a light brown. She didn't wear shoes, for she didn't a good pair to clean in.

She immediately got down on all fours, and started scrubbing.

Marevick wore a cream colored, loose-fitted tunic and tan trousers. He also decided not to wear shoes. He scowled at the rag in his hand, and he started to dust the rails in the main hallway. He looked over at his sister who kept trying to blow loose strands of hair out of her face. She scrubbed hard at the ground, moving her hand in circles.

"I wasn't cut out for this." Marevick grumbled to himself, but his sister overheard him.

Pausing what she was doing, she sat back on her legs and set her scrub in the bucket of soapy water.

"This job is not meant for two people, especially us." His sister agreed with a laugh.

"Back to work!" The maids called to the prince and princess, snickering as the walked down the hallway.

Marielle rolled her eyes at the bunch, never being fond of the group of five. "Now, now, Princess. Watch who you are rolling your eyes at." Avenall tsked at Marielle.

Marielle rolled her eyes again, ignoring the group and continuing to scrub the floor. Marevick continued to wipe down surfaces.

Hours passed and the two had finally completed the main hallway. Marielle had splashes of dirt on her face from where her brother flicked dirt at her. He received a sponge to the face for that one. Moving into the kitchen, the place was a mess. The two froze, trying to take in the scene.

Used vegetables were everywhere, flies swarming the rotted vegetables in the garbage. Pots were on the ground as well as pans and more food.

Marielle let out a sigh, and started to get to work. She threw the vegetables into the trash and swatted the flies that flew at her. Marevick swept the food on the ground into a pile and swept them into the dust pan and threw away the mostly spoiled food.

"This is wretched. All of this trash just for us?" Marevick said in disgust.

"Our mother probably told them to make it the dirtiest they probably could." Marielle said, gagging as she picked up a piece of rotted fruit.

"This is just plain horrible. No wonder we are sick so often. It's almost like we have dwarves for chefs!" Marevick exasperated, throwing his arms in the air.

"Do not let Grandfather's prejudices contaminate your own judgement of others!" His sister scolded him, thumping him on the head with the end of her broom stick.

"Always the charmer, are you not, Marielle?" Marevick joked at his sister.

"Save your beautiful fibs for a girl other than your sister." Marielle fired back with a smile.

The two started laughing, making time seem to go faster. It took about two hours to get the kitchen spotless, but eventually it happened. The two smiled at their work, satisfied with the outcome.

The dining room just needed to be scrubbed and dusted, which wouldn't take long for the room was not huge.

"I will never climb a mountain again in my life if this is the punishment for doing so." Marevick said, mindlessly wiping the same spot on the window.

"Yes, I guess we could have fallen to our deaths, but we did not climb the mountain with those intentions."

Marevick nodded his head with agreement as he climbed up onto the window sill to get more of the window cleaned.

"If Tinlef and Tarron did the same thing we did, everyone would have found it hilarious!" Marevick sighed.

"They would have fallen though, so yes, it would be quite hilarious." Marielle laughed and Marevick joined in.

"Thank Valar we are not cleaning the part of the palace that is all wood. We would have splinters covering us from head to toe!" Marielle tried to make the situation better.

Marevick silently agreed, picking up his pace but still doing a fair job. He looked at Marielle, who was quick at cleaning but did an excellent job. She hummed to herself, quiet but Marevick inherited their father's enhanced hearing.

"What tune are you humming?" He asked.

"I've always known the song, in the back of my mind. I think I learned it as a small elf, from my own village. Many people in my village would hum, so it has always been a part of me, I guess." Marielle confessed.

"Well, it is a beautiful song. Are you glad you have treasured it?"

"Yes, I am. I know my life before I was adopted was not the best, but I am glad I still have my roots, for I know it will benefit me."

The two worked in silence after that, leaving the conversation there. The family did not like to push Marielle for more of her previous family, for it was more upsetting to them than probably her.

After another hour had passed, the dining room was spotless.

"We survived!" Marielle cheered, falling backwards into a chair and relaxing.

"Haha, Mother would get a good laugh if she heard you say that." Marevick sat in the chair next to his sister.

"The sun is almost down, perhaps we should get cleaned up." Marevick added, squinting his eyes at the setting sun.

Both got up and pushed their chairs in and grabbed their supplies. Leaving the dining room, the doors shut behind them.

Marielle practically bounced down the hallway as if she was running off pure sugar.

"My, my," Marevick laughed, noticing his sister's attitude. "What has gotten into you?"

"We are done with choirs!" Marielle chirped, spinning in a circle with her bucket.

"Woah! Do not spill that or you will be the one cleaning it up!" Her brother warned as his sister giggled and grabbed her skirt as she pretended to dance down the hallway, skipping.

Marielle set her bucket down so she could dance around, newfound energy running through her.

"Marielle, hold up a second!" Marevick called to his sister, as he grabbed the bucket Marielle had left behind to catch up to her.

"What?" She giggled, as if she were drunk, her dress moving with her.

"You need to calm down!" Marevick called out with a laugh as he threw the dirty water on his sister.

At the same time, their family walked in, seeing the whole situation unfold. Everyone fell silent as Marielle stood there, frozen, her hair falling out of its bun on the top of her head and falling over her, covering everything except her legs.

Everyone waited for her reaction, the family with their mouths hanging open, glancing at one another. All of sudden, Marielle flicked her mass of hair back, revealing a very angry elf.

"Marevick! You have the thought process of an _ORCH!"_ Marielle yelled and flicked her soaking wet hair at her brother, who tried to shield himself from the disgusting water.

Marielle walked away, but not before throwing Marevick's bucket at him, smacking him right in the shoulder.

"You should be thanking Valar you are alive. I for sure thought she would have drawn a sword from under her dress and sliced your throat." Kellam finally broke the silence.

"I would have expected something like that from Lourden!" Braern confessed, laughing.

"You're dead, Marevick." Tinlef laughed along with the brothers.

The look from Tauriel and Legolas confirmed it.

* * *

><p><strong>End of one shot number three! No reviews last time :( I'm always welcomed to any suggestions, like I've said before. Constructive criticism is also encouraged! Hope this one shot was enjoyable! Also, everyone enjoy 2015!<strong>

**By the way, orch, is the Sindarian word for orc. Bye for now :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Winter turns Mirkwood into one of the most beautiful places to be in Middle-Earth. Elves pack on their layers, enjoying many celebrations, like the Winter Solstice or the Winter Festival. All elves can agree that winter time is also winter time, since many elves do not travel in the snow and wait til' spring to do so.

Tauriel and Legolas were sitting at the dining room table, waiting for their children to join them for a family breakfast. The royal family did not usually have family time like this, for since there was so many of them, usually at least one of them had something going on.

The children trickled in, speaking amongst each other. Marielle was the latter of the group, frantically trying to braid her hair into a simple single french braid. Tauriel smiled at her daughter as she gave up and ran her fingers through her hair, letting her wild hair loose.

"I like your hair, Ari." Lourden jokingly complimented his sister as he smirked at her.

Ari shot her brother a scowl and took a bite of her toast, continuing to glare at her brother.

Legolas smiled at all his children and spoke. "How about we do some practice with our bows today? We have not done that lately together as a group."

"Yeah, as long as Aubron is not next to me." Tinlef mumbled, shooting a look to the quietest brother across the table.

Aubron smiled a little bit as he took a sip of his drink, looking down at it. Tinlef shook his head, remembering when he almost got shot in the foot by his younger brother.

"That is why we all need practice, so we do not shoot someone by accident." Tauriel said.

"In Aubron's defense, he thought Tinlef was a spider so his intentions were right." Marevick backed his brother up, laughing a little.

Aubron cracked a bigger smile, giving a nod to his youngest brother. Tinlef flicked a piece of soggy bread at Marevick, earning him a look from both his parents.

"We do not throw food at the table!" Tauriel scolded Tinlef, but she knew better than to know that Tinlef would listen.

"After breakfast, everyone needs to get warm gear on and meet us at the archery range outside.

"Braern, how about a round of shooting blind folded?" Tarron asked the oldest brother, giving him a devilish smile, his blue eyes sparkling.

Braern kicked Tarron under the table, sending his a warning glare. Tarron made a face of realization, remembering they almost got caught last time.

"Tarron, I am going to disregard that last comment." Legolas said, shaking his head.

The rest of the breakfast went in small talk, mostly everyone talking amongst each other. After everyone helped clean up, everyone went to go get ready. Tauriel went to her daughter's room and offered to braid her hair.

Marielle smiled in delight as her mother quickly and skillfully braided her into a beautiful fishtail braid. Her mother tucked a white flower behind her daughter's ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to get herself ready.

Everyone met out on the archery range 20 minutes later, everyone thankful the weather decided to be on the warmer side today.

"You guys know what to do." Legolas called out to everyone. Everyone found their own tree with a target on it, worn from all the years of usage.

Aubron got started right away, not getting any arrows on the outside of the red dot right in the middle. Tarron kept moving, as if he was actually in a battle, all his arrows hitting right in the middle of the target also.

Tauriel was giving about half her effort, but nonetheless hit all her arrows on the center. Legolas smiled at his wife, still impressed to this day about how graceful and effortless she was with a bow. Tauriel smirked, looking at him through the corners of her eyes. Legolas let out a laugh and moved to kiss his wife of the forehead.

"This isn't your bedroom!" Lourden called to his parents with a laugh.

"You all should be thankful it isn't." Tauriel called back to Lourden while her and Legolas smiled at each other and all of their children groaned in disgust.

"I do not know if I want to have family time anymore." Marevick said, right after his mother made her comment. The parents laughed at their kins and got back to work.

Tinlef was about to nock another arrow when something cold hit him right in the leg. He looked down to see snow splattered on his leg, and looked up to Aubron nocking his arrow, a guilty smile on his face.

Tinlef quickly picked up snow, forming it into a tight ball and threw it at Aubron. Aubron ducked at last second, the snowball smashing into Marielle's head, causing her to stumble a little bit.

Marielle gasped in shocked, staring back at Tinlef. Aubron looked back and forth between the two, not knowing what to do.

"Ari, I cannot apologize enough for hitting you in-" Tinlef got cut off by being hit with another snowball. This time, by Marielle. She had one hidden behind her back the whole time. She gave a triumphant smile as Tinlef stood there, confused.

The three broke out into a snowball war, the rest of the family staring at them. The rest of the siblings joined in, snowballs flying everywhere. The parents watched their children, laughing along with their kids as they tried to run from each other and hit each other with snowballs. Tauriel was watching her children with a smile on her face when she felt something cold hit her shoulder.

Shocked, she turned to look at Legolas who was laughing. The two quickly started snowball war against each other.

Towns people watched from afar the scene that lied before them. The royal family engaged in a snowball fight. They all smiled at the family, happy to see them all joyful and having a little fun.

The guards of Mirkwood all watched from their stations, seeing the royal family finally letting loose for once.

After ten more minutes of hysterical laughter and snowballs flying everywhere, the family was practically soaked, water dripping from all of their long hair.

"We should get back from the palace or we'll all be sick from this weather." Legolas called out to his family, trying to hold back laughter.

He helped Tauriel up, getting a quick kiss from her. They grabbed each others hands, and turned to watch their children join them. Tinlef and Tarron walked with their arms wrapped around each others' shoulders and Aubron carrying Marielle on his back. Marevick, Lourden, and Braern laughed along with each other, picking snow pieces out of their hair.

The family walked back to the palace together, laughing and chatting with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this one shot! I was asked to make a one shot that focused on the family so I hope I did just that! I wanted a little Tauriel and Legolas in this one shot but there will definitely be more moments between them to come! Thank you to all who reviewed and followed my story! It's much appreciated :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the one shot about Tauriel telling Legolas she is pregnant for the first time. Enjoy!**

Tauriel had been getting sick every morning for the past week. All day she felt tired and sluggish, which is highly unusual for the former Captain of the Guard. She still trained daily, mostly with Legolas.

Speaking of Legolas, the happy couple's wedding was set four months from now. Thranduil had forbad the couple for two months straight, saying he would never let his son marry anyone less than royalty or a high social status. Once Legolas threatened to run off with Tauriel and to never return, Thranduil knew he had no choice but to accept their love unless he wanted to lose his only heir and child.

Tauriel woke up early again, her stomach upset. She sat up in her bed, clutching her stomach and groaning softly in pain. Quickly running to the bucket she forgot to place next to her bed, she expelled the contents in her stomach. Panting, she wiped her mouth. The queasiness hung over her head, but she knew it was something she just had to deal with.

Rummaging through her cabinets, she found some mint leaves and ground them up, mixing them with water. Tauriel sipped on the mixture, fighting the urge to spit the drink back up. She gripped her counter, feeling a dizzy spell come over her. The spell passed, and she decided she needed to see the town healer right away.

She slipped a white tunic on and a pair of tight tan trousers. Wrapping her cloak around her, she lastly put on her knee high brown boots. The autumn air kissed her face as she made her way through Mirkwood, noticing most people to be bundled up in their houses. Legolas would wake soon and probably be at her house in an hour, if that.

Knocking on the door of the healer's house, the old woman immediately answered, smiling at Tauriel.

"Come in, child." The friendly woman motioned Tauriel in.

Tauriel thanked the woman and took her cloak off, folding it over her arm. The healer motioned for her to take a seat on the couch while she sat in the chair across from her.

"What can I help thee with?"

"I have been experiencing my stomach to be upset every morning for the past week. It seems I cannot hold the contents of what I at the previous night down anymore."

"For the past week, you say?" The healer asked.

"Yes. I have never experienced this before and I was hoping you could figure out what is going on with me." Tauriel admitted while brushing loose strands of hair out her face. She forgot to braid her hair this morning, which she hardly ever forgot.

"Do you find yourself feeling dizzy also?" The healer questioned, getting up to look through her cabinets.

"Yes, but only for a couple of moments. I also find myself feeling very...sluggish through out the day."

"Well, I feel you have caught a sickness of some sort. A minor one, but still, a sickness is a sickness." The healer tsked, mixing different bottles together.

Tauriel stared out the window, watching people start to emerge from their homes, sunlight starting to break. The healer gasped, startling Tauriel.

"What?" Tauriel asked, paranoia growing inside of her.

"Come here." The healer urgently said.

Confused, Tauriel walked over and stood right in front of the old woman and the healer put her hands on Tauriel's abdomen. Tauriel stood there, confused but let the healer do her job.

After a few seconds, the healer looked up at Tauriel, a shocked look on her face.

"What? What is it?" Tauriel panicked.

"You bare a child."

* * *

><p>Tauriel eyes snapped open, noticing she was not in her own house.<p>

"What happened?" She mumbled, slowly sitting up.

"Drink this." She was instructed, getting handed a bowl of a steaming liquid. Tauriel obeyed.

Tauriel looked to her right, seeing the healer. Everything rushed back to her, being told the news and then proceeding to faint.

"I cannot be pregnant! I have ruined Legolas's reputation! He is the Prince of Mirkwood, having a child with a woman he is not married too. His father..." Tauriel trailed off, tears running down her face.

"Child, this is a gift from above...it is what it is." The healer spoke her words of wisdom.

Tauriel wanted to disagree, but she knew she couldn't. The healer was right, the miracle of a child is truly a gift from above and there was nothing she could do about the situation now.

Wiping her eyes, Tauriel nodded and got up. Before she left, she turned back to the healer.

"How did you guess I was expecting?"

"You were rubbing your abdomen, as if a child was in there. You probably didn't notice yourself doing it, but the mind works in mysterious ways." The healer spoke and smiled at Tauriel before waving goodbye.

On her way back to her house, Tauriel kept trying to think up of ways to tell Legolas but each time, she ended up crying, imagining the horrified look on his face.

_What if I left? _Tauriel thought. Maybe she could save Legolas from what awaited him as member of the royal family having a child before marriage.

Tauriel arrived back to her house, noticing Legolas had not arrived yet. Sighing a sigh of relief, she knew she had more time to come up with some plan to tell him.

"Maybe I could- no. That would not work. What if I told- I cannot do that. That wouldn't end well." Tauriel mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth in her home.

The day flew by in a blur, dusk starting to set in. Tauriel had laid in bed all day, thinking. How could she spare Legolas of the shame he will receive? She knew with her staying in Mirkwood, she couldn't. Could she convince him to leave with her? Yes, she could. Would she? No, he was needed here in Mirkwood.

A knocked sounded on her door and Tauriel immediately sat up, Legolas walking in.

"Hello, _melleth." _Legolas greeted Tauriel, walking over to give her a kiss. Tauriel gladly kissed him back, momentarily forgetting about the news that hung over her head.

"Please, walk with me." Legolas offered Tauriel his arm. Tauriel took it and they made their way into the cool autumn air, the sky a beautiful pink color.

"How are you?" Legolas asked, looking at Tauriel.

"I am good." Tauriel said, her voice faltering.

Legolas burrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Everything alright, Love?"

"Yes, just very tired." Tauriel lied, not being able to look him in the eye.

Legolas didn't seemed convinced, but he didn't press the subject, knowing Tauriel would eventually open up to him.

The made their way to a beautiful clearing right next to the river, a private little place few knew about. Both sat down, taking in their surroundings.

"I had a meeting all day with the council of Rivendell." Legolas spoke, breaking their silence.

"About what?" Tauriel questioned, looking at her future husband.

"They had a quest they wanted to discuss with us." Tauriel was bracing for what came next, fearing his next words.

"Tauriel, I'll be leaving for about six months."

Tears sprang to Tauriel's eyes, daring to spill over.

"What is wrong, _melleth?" _Legolas asked, worry clear in his voice.

Tauriel shook her head, words not coming out. How could this be happening? Especially now that she was pregnant. Though Legolas didn't know it yet, he would soon.

"It is only for six months, we have been apart for much longer before!" Legolas tried to reason, not understanding why she is upset about his leaving.

After the Battle of the Five Armies, when Legolas left to become part of the Fellowship of the Ring, he was gone for about a duration of about five years.

Tauriel on the other hand, shook her head, as if to say that is not the reason she is upset. Legolas has left her before, but now everything was different. He would return before the child was born, but Tauriel was not prepared on to do this alone.

Legolas stared bewildered at Tauriel, as she was inconsolable and all he could do was hold her and try to calm her down but nothing was working.

"I will go and talk to the Lord of Elrond." Legolas decided, referring to Elrond.

He got up, and started to head back to the path to palace. Tauriel tried to stop him, but words were not forming. She finally forced herself to calm down before she quietly spoke.

"I bare our child."

Legolas stopped short, his back to her. He whipped around, a shocked expression on his face.

"Yo-you are pregnant?" He whispered, his mind not comprehending what she just said.

"Yes, I sought advice from the healer for I have been feeling sick. She discovered I am pregnant." Tauriel said, her voice cracking.

It finally hit Legolas that Tauriel was pregnant. With his child.

"Tauriel, why were you so upset to tell me?" Legolas asked her, after a couple moments of silence.

"We are not married. You will shamed and I do not want that for you, you are so respected." Tauriel wiped away her tears.

"Tauriel..." Legolas sighed as he came over to his true love. He helped her stand up and embraced tightly, which made Tauriel feel safe.

"We have already committed ourselves to each other. Yes, it would be better if we were married, but we already life-long partners." Legolas comforted her.

"What will your father say?" Tauriel sniffled as she buried herself in Legolas's shoulder.

"He will be upset, but we cannot change what is." Legolas admitted, mentally groaning.

Taking a step back, Legolas looked at Tauriel's flat abdomen and put his hands on there. He smiled proudly and Tauriel swore he had a tear in his eye.

"We are going to be parents." He quietly said, not taking his eyes off where his hands laid.

Now Tauriel started to cry tears of happiness, and she smiled too. "We have produced a miracle."

Legolas grabbed her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He wiped away her tears as she smiled back at him and she stared down at her abdomen.

"No matter what happens, we will always love you." Tauriel spoke to her unborn child with love.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one shot for you guys! I'm still open for ideas so make sure to send me them :)<strong>

**Melleth- My love.**

**Have a great day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5 pt 2

**Part two to Chapter 5!**

Legolas ended up not going with on the quest, for it was not an important one. He instead practically stayed with Tauriel from sunup to sundown, every single day. Two months had passed since Tauriel had told him the news, and she was starting show, but from anyone else's point of view, she just looked as if she gained some weight. She wore looser fit clothing, so no one could even tell she was even getting bigger. Elves make sure to keep in shape and eat a healthy diet, therefore gaining weight is not common.

Thranduil started to notice how inseparable the two had become. He did understand they were to be wed in two more months, but being together for the whole day? Highly unusual for two unmarried elves.

The king also noticed for Legolas to be very protective of Tauriel. He had always been, but now he always seemed to be by her side, whether they are taking a stroll of Tauriel is talking to another person. He noticed Tauriel did not seem to mind him being by her side, but it bothered Thranduil. Legolas should be worrying about his duties, not his future bride when she was perfectly capable of handling herself.

"_Ion-nin." _Thranduil called to his son, as Legolas approached his father's throne.

"Hello, _Atar._" The prince greeted.

"Have you gone on your mission to clear out the forest yet? I asked you to do so last week." Thranduil asked, examining the rings on his fingers.

"No, I have not. I have been very-" Thranduil cut his son off.

"Distracted." He finished for him, looking at his son now.

Legolas gave his father a confused look, but Thranduil kept on. "You are by Tauriel's side everyday, for the past two months. I understand, you two are to be _wed,_" He practically mumbled the word, "but that is no excuse to abandon your duties as the prince."

"Father, I apologize. The wedding is so soon and we are still working out plans." Legolas lied, not looking at his father.

Legolas and Tauriel were still trying to come up with the right time to tell him. Whenever they went to approach him, he was either in a bad mood or Thranduil was not available to talk.

"If we need to postpone the wedding, then that is perfectly fi-" Legolas stopped him mid-sentence.

"There is no reason to postpone the wedding." Legolas practically hissed at his father.

Thranduil held up his hand in peace, apologizing. "Very well then, you can be on your way."

Legolas turned and immediately left, irritated by his father. It was obvious to anyone Thranduil did not approve of the wedding, let alone the couple being together. He made his way back to Tauriel's house, people slightly bowing as he walked by.

"Legolas!" Tauriel greeted him with a warm smile as she sat cross-legged on her bed. He walked over and laid on the bed, lying his head in her lap.

"What troubles you?" She asked, running her hands through his hair.

"My father. He is saying I spend too much time with thee." Legolas sighed, not wanting to worry her.

"Oh...well I do not want to get anymore farther on your father's bad side so if you need to leave..." Tauriel trailed off, feeling guilty.

"_Melleth,_" Legolas said, looking up into Tauriel's sad, green eyes. "do not trouble yourself with how my father feels. He is not happy about things not going his way, but that is life. You do not always get what you want."

Tauriel looked away while nodding, trying to figure out what to say next.

"We need to tell him." She finally spoke, looking back at Legolas.

Legolas stared back at her with a smirk. "After all, it is his grandchild."

Tauriel broke out into a wide smile, her eyes twinkling. She leaned down and kissed Legolas, the couple returning to their original happy moods.

* * *

><p>One more month had passed, and the fetus had grown larger. Tauriel's wardrobe was limited, for now most looser clothing showed her protruding abdomen. She made sure to keep herself mostly out of sight. She always made sure to take her prenatal herbs, and ate an even healthier diet. Legolas and her loved their unborn child, and were always ecstatic when they could feel the baby moving.<p>

The wedding was near, and the couple knew they had to tell Thranduil soon. Everyone in Mirkwood, most of Rivendell, and many of Legolas's and Thranduil's friends from all over Middle-earth. It would be very evident by then of Tauriel's pregnancy.

"Legolas!" A voice called from outside of the prince's chambers.

"Yes?" Legolas called back, getting ready to head over to Tauriel's house.

"Your father requests your presence in the throne room immediately." Dinlen, one of the guards, spoke.

Legolas looked up, confused. Why would his father need to see him? He had done all that he has been asked to do. He left his chambers and followed Dinlen to his father's throne room.

Thranduil watched as Legolas approached from the long wood paths that lead down to the his throne room. He sat high up on his wood throne, wearing his silver gown and autumn crown.

"Yes, Father?" Legolas asked, stopping a few feet in front of Thranduil's throne.

Legolas heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Tauriel join him. They both gave each other worried glances.

"I just wanted to hear about the wedding preparations. It is less than a month, yes?" Thranduil spoke.

"Yes." Both responded, looking at their king.

"Invitations have been sent out, and we have over a thousand guest already confirming. Tauriel, have you found your dress?" Thranduil turned to Tauriel.

"Yes, I have. It will be ready in a couple days."

"Wine will be the drink of the evening. Musicians will be playing all through out the night. More details will brought up throughout the month." Thranduil spoke, looking back and forth between the couple.

"My lord." Dinlen interrupted, coming into view. He stood farther back, waiting his Thranduil's approval to speak.

"Legolas, Tauriel, you two are dismissed. We will speak more of the subject later." The two bowed at Thranduil and left.

Dinlen hurriedly walked forward, to take the couple's place and bow before the king, but not before bumping into Tauriel.

Legolas swiftly caught her before she fall, and both their hands went instantly to her abdomen. Thranduil looked confused at the couple, wondering why they put their hands on Tauriel's abdomen.

"Is our child okay?" Legolas asked. Automatically, everything clicked to Thranduil. Why Tauriel did not train anymore and why Legolas spent all of his time with her. Why Tauriel chose to have someone she knew make her wedding dress, compared to Thranduil's personal seamstress. Why Legolas asked not to go on the quest.

"Pregnant." Was all Thranduil could gasp out.

The couple turned to stare at Thranduil, everyone not knowing what to do.

"You bare a child?" Thranduil said, looking right at Tauriel.

"Yes." Tauriel whispered, looking down.

"You are not even married yet!" Thranduil bursted out, standing up.

Legolas stood in front of Tauriel, suddenly becoming very protective. He was not going to let his father near her.

"I know this is not how it should be, especially since I am a respected figure, but we cannot change what is. Tauriel and I have already committed ourselves to each other, so what is the hype? Once elves commit, they commit for eternity." Legolas tried to reason with his father, but Thranduil grew angrier.

"Have you heard of anyone else of royalty having a child before they are even married? No! You do not even hear it of commoners!"

"Father, you can be angry at us. We should have waited until after we were married, but why does a marriage have to signify our right to have children? Tauriel and I are not going to leave each other. People will be shocked, yes, but they will not look down on us. They see our love." Legolas spoke softly, and turning to look at Tauriel at the end. She held his right hand within her left and wrapped her free arm around his right, clinging close to him for reassurance.

"Love." Thranduil scoffed.

"This is your grandchild, Father. This is your blood." Legolas pointed at Tauriel's abdomen as he spoke, anger evident in his voice.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Thranduil spoke.

"Go, I am done speaking with you two. Word will spread fast, for Tauriel will soon not be able to hide behind loose clothing anymore. Be prepared for staring eyes and hushed whispers." Thranduil sighed, knowing there is nothing he can do about it.

How could his son be so careless? Had he not taught him well enough to the standards he has, especially as the Prince of Mirkwood?

The two left swiftly, not wanting to be in that room any longer. Thranduil watched them, and shook his head, letting out a deep sigh.

He sat back down, and crossed his legs, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb of his right hand.

"Yes, Dinlen?" Thranduil spoke.

"Uhh, well first off, congratulations on becoming a grandfather..."

**Reviews are much welcomed! Thank you for reading :) Stay warm everyone!**

_Atar- Father_

_Ion-nin- Son_


	7. Chapter 5 pt 3

**Chapter 5 part three! Wedding time :)**

Legolas and Tauriel laid on the soft ground, the breeze light and sweet. The sun hung low in the sky, an hour or two before it would set. It was day before the wedding. Many guests from the outside had arrived this week, Mirkwood buzzing with people. It did not long for people to catch word of Tauriel's pregnancy.

At six months, Tauriel could no longer hide the pregnancy, for she was far to big. Not that she minded, pregnancy suited her well. She felt more positive and happy, counting down the days until she would hold her child in her arms. Legolas shared the same feelings, for he loved their unborn child unconditionally.

Tauriel laid on the ground, fingers delicately rubbing her stomach. She smiled at the sky, completely content with life. Legolas watched her, absolute adoration in his eyes.

"Tomorrow is the day." Legolas spoke, twirling a piece of Tauriel's hair between his fingers.

"Yes." Tauriel responded, her smile growing bigger on her face.

Marriage is a very special ceremony in Elven culture. It was a symbol of eternal love, something elves felt strongly about. After all Tauriel and Legolas had been through, this day had meant even more for them.

"Even if you were to show up in the most horrid dress imaginable, as long as I am marrying you, there is nothing that could ruin tomorrow." Legolas spoke, earning himself a laugh.

"Even if I was nine months pregnant and my water broke?" Tauriel giggled, looking at her soon-to-be husband.

"I would be upset about postponing the wedding, but our child would be coming into this world and that is just as equally as special."

Legolas rolled on his side and propped his elbow up so he could rest his head on his hand and run his fingers along Tauriel's curved abdomen, trying to feel for a kick.

Both couple felt the child kick and Legolas nuzzled her nose in Tauriel's neck, and the two stole kisses from each other, having a battle to see who could kiss who first. Like usual, Legolas won.

Tauriel propped herself up on her elbows, attempting to get up. Legolas quickly got up to aid Tauriel. Tauriel hated the fact she needed help getting up, but the baby made it quite difficult for her to even get out of bed in the morning.

Legolas wrapped his arm around Tauriel's shoulders, while Tauriel's hands rested on her abdomen. They walked back to Mirkwood from their quiet little meadow.

Many and people were out and about, getting their outfits prepared for tomorrow, and just getting together to celebrate. The couple walked through Mirkwood, towards Tauriel's house. Everyone moved out of their way for them, smiling at them. Some even threw flower petals above the couple, the symbolization of marriage.

Finally reaching Tauriel's house, Legolas helped her into her bed. The room was mostly bare, besides a few essentials. This was the last night Tauriel would ever be sleeping in this house.

"Try not to get into too much trouble tonight." Tauriel teased, while laying on her side. It was the most comfortable for her to sleep that way.

Legolas let out a loud laugh, and played with her hair. "Trust me, I told them I do not want to do anything too crazy tonight." Legolas promised with a smile.

Legolas's friends promised to take him to a local tavern tonight for his last night as a single elf. Tauriel was also offered and female elves night out but she declined, for she knew she would have an early night.

Legolas kissed Tauriel goodnight and smiled at her before leaving.

"I'll see you at the alter tomorrow." He said with wink, and left.

Tauriel laughed at his comment, a tingly feeling from nerves in her stomach.

"_Atar _and _Nana_ are getting married tomorrow, my love." Tauriel spoke softly to the fetus, delicately running her fingers back and forth over her stomach.

She slept peacefully that night, awaiting tomorrow.

Legolas on the other hand had a night out with a few friends. The group headed out to tavern about an hour out of Mirkwood. The group arrived, awaiting for Legolas's last night as an unmarried man.

Ascal clasped a hand on the back of Legolas's back and spoke to him his words of wisdom. "_Mellon, _this is the tavern I go to when Chalia is mad at me."

Legolas busted out laughing, shaking his head at his childhood friend. "Tauriel would shoot me with an arrow if I tried that."

The group made their way into the tavern, the place with a decent amount of people. The group sat in the back and ordered their beer.

"Nervous?" Ehlark asked Legolas.

"Yes, there are so many elves, dwarfs, and humans in Mirkwood. I just want to all go well, Tauriel does not need any added stress." Legolas spoke truthfully.

"Ahh, friend, you worry too much. Tomorrow is a day of eternal happiness. Enjoy it." Ridnes tried to de-stress his friend.

The mugs of beer soon arrived and by an hour, the group of four were not seeing straight.

"How many have we had?" Ehlark asked the group, everything turning blurry and funny.

"As many as all the children I have." Ascal said, already laughing.

"How many is that again?" Ridnes asked, laughing along with the group.

"I can't even remember. Two I think?" Ascal responded, his memory foggy.

"We have had more than two beers, my drunken friend." Legolas said, wrapping his arm around Ascal, his words slurring.

"At least this is not an hour before the wedding right now!" Ehlark said, trying to be serious but was too drunk to do so.

"Wait, who is getting married?" Ascal asked, suddenly confused.

"Legolas! That is the whole point why we are out right now!" Ridnes said, wanting to smack the back of Ascal's head.

"Oh! I thought Chalia was furious with me so I somehow ended up here."

"I think it is safe to predict that Chalia is already angered with you." Legolas said, laughing along with Ridnes.

Hours passed before the group left, almost getting thrown out. They rode back, but not without Ascal falling off his horse a few times.

Each made it safely to their houses (with the assistant of some guards) and Legolas was sleeping before he even hit his bed.

* * *

><p>Tauriel woke up the next morning to her friend, Filauria, shaking her awake, a huge smile plastered on her face.<p>

"Wake up, wake up! Today is the day!"

Tauriel smiled back at her friend, grabbing her hands so she could pull her up to sit. Her friend pointed the dress hanging on the wall and Tauriel gasped.

The ivory dress was absolutely gorgeous. The material very light and soft. The dress was fitted at the chest area by a ribbon that wrapped around the dress just under her breast. The dress was short-sleeved, lace covering her shoulders. The dress was ruched at the bodice, then the first layer of the dress went all the way down to about her mid-thigh, then a layer of tool was under that. The pattern of layers repeated itself until it reached just before her ankles, where the dress ended. At the end of each layer, the fabric was folded over so it looked more of a darker ivory and crinkled so it gave the ends of the layers a ruffled look. The tool did not make the dress bigger at all, so the dress would hang on her body, comfortables. Embellishments of silver flowers were scattered around on the dress, just tiny enough to be seen. One could not tell they were in the shape of flowers unless looking at the dress up close.

"It is absolutely gorgeous. I cannot thank thee enough." Tauriel said, tears forming in her eyes. The dress was everything she wished for and more.

It was simple, just how she wanted but with a little something extra to make it breathtaking. Her hair would be down, with the top layer of her hair pinned back just above each ear so the hair framing her face wouldn't get in the way.

Tauriel and her friend could hear the townspeople rushing around outside, trying to get ready for the wedding. The wedding itself would take place in the large garden. Peeking outside, Tauriel saw flower petals all over her front porch, a wedding tradition to do so for both the bride and groom.

"We have about five hours to get ready for the wedding, and we are staying in here all day so people will be stopping by throughout the day to help with the wedding preparations. Breakfast?"

Tauriel smiled at her friend, thankful for everything she is doing for her. She ate a small breakfast of warm oats, for her nerves we at an all time high. She saw her friend warm the curling iron in the fire, to make the ends of Tauriel's hair even curlier. She took her prenatal herbs while her friend got started on the ends of her hair. It only took about twenty minutes before she was done and pinning the top layer of her hair back.

She felt her friend pull back the left side of her hair and pin it just above her ear and repeated it on the left side. Small flowers were placed in her hair, making her look graceful and elegant. Tauriel admired her hair in the mirror, smiling at Filauria.

"You are a beautiful bride. Legolas is lucky to have thee." Her friend praised her.

"I am having his heir." Tauriel pointed out, earning herself a laugh.

The next couple hours were spent trying to work out the plans for the evening and trying to calm Tauriel's nerves down. Elvish woman slipped in and out of Tauriel's home, helping get her ready.

When it came time to put the dress on, Tauriel was practically in tears. The dress was absolutely beautiful, hanging close to Tauriel but loose enough so it would not be uncomfortable for her or the fetus.

"I cannot fathom another dress on thee. It also suits your pregnancy very well." Filaruia spoke truthfully, adoring Tauriel in the mirror.

Tauriel noticed the sun past its high point, meaning the wedding would start soon. She breathed deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"It is a time." Raenaila, a palace maid said, opening the door.

Tauriel turned to Filaruia, tears filling her eyes. From happiness or nerves, she could not tell. Filaruia grabbed her friend's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. The walked out of the house, and stepped into the warm autumn air, her bare feet being greeted by flower petals.

She looked around, smiling at the flower petals that were practically covering the ground. The trio walked to the entrance of the royal garden, hearing loud chatter. Tauriel peeked from her place behind a tall bush and could see row after row of white chairs with people sitting in them, people sitting in the trees on branches, and on the balconies on the palace. She couldn't see Legolas, for he was too far up and would be seen if she tried to peek that far out.

"Good luck." Filaruia said to Tauriel, and walked through the entrance, signaling to everyone that Tauriel was ready.

Picking up her bouquet of royal blue roses, light blue delphiniums, and white lilies. All talking ceased and Tauriel could hear the music begin to play. Rubbing her abdomen for good luck, she descended into sight, everyone staring at her with smiles.

Looking around a bit, she felt her heart begin to fasten. _Look at Legolas._

Her eyes snapped to him and it was like it was just them too. He already had a smile on his face and love in his eyes. He looked at no one else but her. He could not imagine a more beautiful bride walking towards him to be his wife. He teared up as well as Tauriel, and the two laughed with each other.

Even Thranduil, who was sometimes believed to have no emotions, smiled a bit. Tauriel did look stunning, forgetting about his grudge with the pregnancy. He looked towards his son, who only had eyes for Tauriel, and the decision to let the two wed was one he no longer regret. They truly did love each other.

Tauriel handed her flowers to Filaruia, who sat in the front row, where Tauriel's parents should be sitting. Grabbing each other's hands, they stared into one another's eyes.

They repeated the traditional vows that all elvish brides and grooms had since the first elvish wedding, pledging their complete devotion to one another. Once vows were exchanged, the bride and groom each got to say something they thought up all on their own.

"Tauriel, I have never imagined spending eternity with anyone but thee. When questioned who I would hopefully marry one day, my mind always wondered to you. When I left, you were always on my mind and I could not figure out why until it dawned on me. I was in love with you and my soul would never be complete without yours. When I arrived home, the first thing I knew I had to do was tell you my love for you. It runs deeper then the roots in these forests, the longest river in this world. A day without you is a day without sun, and I will always owe my life to you, for you have saved me from an eternal, an enteral without you. I have given my heart to you a long time ago, and forever it shall be yours."

"Legolas, I owe more than my life to you for showing me how to love. I have never loved anyone as I love you, and it is my most favorite feeling. I feel free when I am with you, for you have always supported me. Even when I did not deserve your support, you did anyways. My happiness has always been your ultimate goal and for so long I was so blinded. The moment you told me you loved me, my feelings for you all made sense. I cannot hide the smile whenever I hear your name, for I have only felt love and happiness when I am with thee. Spending eternity with you would be an honor, for I love you just as the stars love the night." Tauriel said, the tears freely streaming down her face.

Legolas could feel warm tears fall down his face, for what Tauriel had said had made him very emotional. Mostly all the women in the crowd were crying with the couple. Legolas glanced at his father and Thranduil gave his son a proud smile.

"I now pronounce thee husband and wife." And with that, Legolas pulled Tauriel into his arms, passionately kissing her.

Legolas could now call Tauriel his wife, and the thought just made him smile wider.

**I practically have tears in my eyes right now! I just love Tauriel and Legolas :) I will be post a part two to this chapter, (so it will part two to part three, haha) where is will be of the after party to the wedding. If any of my readers have any suggestions for one shots they want, feel free to ask! Hope this chapter was as enjoyable for you guys as it was for me :)**

**Also! If you goggle search Sophie's wedding dress from Mamma Mia, that is what I was going for with Tauriel's wedding dress, but with my own little tweaks.**

**Much love!**


	8. Chapter 5 pt 4

**Chapter five part 4: The Wedding Reception! I only got one review last time so thank you to whoever gave me a wonderful review :) but please, always review! I love to get feedback on my work, especially from wonderful people like all of you! Enjoy!**

As the couple walked back up the aisle together, they were showered in flower petals. Everyone cheered and applauded, rejoicing for there was now a new princess of Mirkwood.

The wedding reception was held outside, perfect for this calm autumn evening. Paper lantern lights were hung around the courtyard, to light the night. They weren't lit yet though, for the sun was just beginning to set.

The couple laughed with each other as they felt petals showering down on them, as if the petals were made of pure euphoria. The evening went on, food was served as well as wine, and everyone was happy.

The music started out soft and delicate, ideal for slow dances. The Elves were content with this, for they enjoyed the peace and serenity of the sound. The Dwarfs on the other hand were ready to fall asleep. The musicians started to play more of faster songs throughout the night, delighting the Dwarfs.

Legolas and Tauriel were chatting with a fellow member of the guard when Gimli came up behind them.

"My dear, Legolas! You are finally married." Gimli laughed, slapping an arm on Legolas's shoulder.

The two excused themselves and turned to face Gimli, Legolas smiling at his old friend.

"It has been many years since I've seen thee. How do you fare?" Legolas greeted his old friend.

"I've seen better days, but once I got the wedding invite I knew I couldn't miss out and seeing you marry this pretty lass." Gimli smiled at Tauriel and elbowed Legolas with a smirk.

"Yes, she was waiting for me when I came back." Legolas joked, kissing Tauriel's hand.

"Oh? Hmm, all this time I thought you were the one who came to me?" Tauriel played along.

"Ahh, my boy, Legolas. Always the romancer. Did he ever tell you about the time when we stopped at a tavern-" Legolas cut him off right then.

"Gimli, have you tried any of the wine yet?" Legolas directed his friend to the drink table, turning to wink at Tauriel.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, meaning she expected as answer when he got back. She did smile as he walked away, and looked at all of her party guests.

"Hello, Princess Tauriel." A voice came from behind Tauriel. She turned to be met with Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, it is a pleasure." Tauriel gave the king a warm smile.

"Fine night for a wedding, eh?" He commented, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, it very much is. I could not have imagined the wedding to have gone any better." Tauriel said, looking on at the dance floor, where everyone seemed to dance in synchronization.

"I cannot imagine anyone better for Legolas than thee. Thranduil would often talk about you and Legolas during our visits, and what he said made me a little skeptical of you. As time grew on, Thranduil grew on you. I know it does not seem like it, he does approve. Though Legolas and Thranduil are opposites, the two of you remind him of his wife and himself. The happiness you bring each other. Even though you are not next to Legolas right now, I can feel the love you have for him. Thranduil sees how you have changed Legolas for the better, and I think that is exactly what Thranduil had always wanted in a partner for Legolas." Elrond spoke, catching Tauriel's attention.

"I can finally sign in relief. This has been a long time coming with Thranduil." Tauriel chuckled a little.

"I am fond of thee, too. Your attitude seems to have a positive effect on everyone around you." Elrond complimented the new princess.

"Elrond, you speak too highly of me." Tauriel bowed her head in thanks.

"Pardon me, Lord Elrond, but might I steal my daughter-in-law away for a few moments? I have yet to owe her a dance." Thranduil asked, offering his hand to Tauriel.

Tauriel took it, and gave him a smile. They joined the dance floor, Tauriel's left hand on Thranduil's shoulder, his right arm on her waist, and her right hand and his left hand joined.

"Your coronation will be in a month." Thranduil spoke first.

"A month? Isn't it usually six months after the wedding?" Tauriel questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"We wanted to crown you before the child arrives." Thranduil answered her question.

Tauriel stiffened a little. Thranduil hasn't talked about the child with her or Legolas since he learned she was pregnant.

"How is the child, anyways?"

That caught Tauriel off guard. She quickly composed her face and answered him. "The child is well, growing wonderfully. I can feel movements all throughout the day."

"His or her birth shall be celebrated the day after birth, with a ceremony for the naming of the child." Thranduil said, Tauriel's eyes widening.

"My lord, Legolas and I would be very joyous for our child to have a ceremony, but I know this is not-"

"Tauriel, this child will be my blood and therefore I have been gifted. A grandchild is a very special thing, and nor do I plan on taking that for granted. Yes, the situation is not ideal but sometimes things do not go according to plan. As long as the child is healthy as well as the mother, that is all anyone can ask for." Thranduil interrupted.

The song ended and everyone clapped. Tauriel was too busy staring at Thranduil with a shocked expression to clap but she quickly joined in with everyone, smiling at the musicians.

Thranduil did not enjoy dancing much, not even before when his wife was still walking this world. She loved to dance though, and always was pulling Thranduil onto the dance floor to dance with her, even if it was for one song. Now, he especially did not like to dance because it reminded him of _her. _He knew he owed Tauriel a dance, for she was now a member of the family.

"Thranduil...thank you. Legolas and I will appreciate the ceremony much, for it means a whole lot for our child to be recognized. You dance wonderfully, by the way." Tauriel bowed to Thranduil.

"Go, dance with your husband. He has been waiting since this morning." Thranduil gave her a small smile and exited the dance floor. He wore his grayish-green metallic suit, light brown knee high boots, and his long silver robe. He wore his silver braided crown that made a 'v' on his forehead.

He watched Legolas come up to his bride and snuck a quick kiss on the cheek and she tried to move so he couldn't, but he always was too quick for her. She laughed as she tried to dodge his kisses, but each time she move, so did he. The next song started, and the bride and groom finally got their first dance. Thranduil watched the two stare into each other's eyes, as if no one else was around them.

Legolas's mother would be so proud.

Looking away, Thranduil tried to clear his thoughts. This was a happy occasion, for his son had found love. He owed it to his son, for all the years he had tried to make the most minimal contact with him because Legolas was so much like his mother. His smile, his laugh, his happy nature...Legolas got that from her.

On a lighter note, all the times Thranduil would take little Legolas out to the meadow and watched his son chase butterflies. Or, teaching him archery. How Legolas would ask him to stay with him at night, when he was scared. Thranduil would stay with him all night, staying up incase his son did wake up from a nightmare. Thranduil smiled at the memories, for they had happened long ago.

He took a seat next to Lord Elrond, having a tall glass of wine in his hands.

Legolas twirled Tauriel to the music, her beautiful hair moving with her. The two danced as if they were always meant to, neither missing a step. They moved all around the dance floor, weaving in and out of people.

"My, for someone who is three months til' birth you move as if you were not pregnant at all!" Legolas complimented, earning himself an eye roll.

"First dance as husband and wife and this is what you have to say? I'm a little offended!" Tauriel joked, acting mischievous.

"My beautiful Tauriel, I did not mean to upset my wife within the first 24 hours of marriage, I have already failed!" Legolas teased, giving her a quick peck on her nose.

"Your sweet words won't always get you out of trouble that easily." Tauriel said, almost bumping into another dancer.

"Why do I have a feeling you will be saying that to our children?" Legolas laughed, Tauriel joining in.

"Children? So we will have more than one?" Tauriel asked jokingly, for she already knew the answer. She wanted multiple children.

"I think we both know the answer to that one." Legolas spoke her mind, giving her a wink.

The two danced and danced for what seemed like hours. They made sure to speak with each of their guests, thanking them for coming. Everyone congratulated them, not only on their marriage but their child. Legolas and Tauriel promised birth announcements when their child arrived into the world.

The two retired for the night, to their new bedroom in the palace. It was large, with a balcony and a bathroom. The bed was big enough to fit at least six elves, perfect for when little ones had nightmares or did not want to nap in their own room.

Legolas showered Tauriel with kisses as they made their way into their new bedroom. She kissed him back deeply, passion burning between the two.

They kissed for what seemed like a while, since they both broke away breathless. Tauriel leaned back on their bed, sinking into it. Legolas laid down gently next to her, staring at his beloved.

"This little bundle should have been conceived tonight." Tauriel smiled to herself, rubbing her curved abdomen.

"We broke tradition." Legolas simply said, caressing her face with the back of hand.

Tauriel snuggled into his touch, looking back into his blue eyes. She took in all of his features, the fire glowing against his skin. The couple laid there, staring into each other's eyes. Legolas knew as he continued to run his fingers over Tauriel's delicate skin, she would soon be peacefully asleep.

Within a few a minutes, her eyes gently shut. Legolas leaned in to give her a long kiss on the forehead and brush her hair out of face. He got up carefully, trying not to disturb her. He changed into more appropriate bed attire and as he reentered the couple's bedchamber, he saw Tauriel sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"_Melleth, _you should be sleeping. You are very tired." Legolas said, taking Tauriel's hands in his. He rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs.

"It is our wedding night." Tauriel mumbled, almost yawning.

Legolas sighed, knowing how stubborn Tauriel can be. He picked the flowers out of her hair and Tauriel closed her eyes and smiled, forgetting she was still in her wedding attire. He ran his soft fingers through her hair, detangling the curls. She waited as he went and got her nightgown.

He helped her stand up and take off her dress and helped her unlace her bodice. She shivered as she stood there naked, Legolas unbuttoning her nightgown.

"You are so beautiful, my love." Legolas complimented her, helping her into her nightgown.

He smirked as Tauriel blushed. He helped her get into bed and walked to the other side so he could slide in next to her. He pulled the covers over the two, the fire beginning to dim.

Tauriel laid her head on his chest as she began to drift off. He wrapped his arms around and kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you." He heard Tauriel say before she drifted off to sleep.

He smiled to himself and responded, "I love you too, my sweet Tauriel."

**Eek! There you guys go, hope it was enjoyable! The birth of their firstborn will be the next chapter so stay tuned! Please review and follow, it is much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 5 pt 5

**The reviews from last chapter were absolutely wonderful! Thank you to all those who have stuck with me :) Please, keep reviewing, it makes my day :) Now, time for Braern's time to shine!**

The rest of Tauriel's pregnancy flew by quickly. She had been crowned, her title now Princess Tauriel. It seemed so surreal to now be royalty, for she was once a regular civilian like everyone else. As the season changed to winter, the fetus had grown much larger making it much harder for Tauriel to get around like she use to.

Nevertheless, she always was determined to get out and about, her form of staying active for herself as well as the child. Legolas could not have been a better help, either him or an elf-maid always being at her side. Tauriel had been a bit surprised at how helpful Thranduil was also, for though their relationship was better, there was definitely room for improvement.

Tauriel woke up early on a March morning, spring just beginning to arrive. The snow had melted but it was still nippy out, but the Elves rejoiced, for spring meant rebirth. She felt her babe stirring, which caused her to awake. Sighing to herself, she did her best to sit up, propping her elbows so she could be somewhat inclined. Legolas felt movement next to him and immediately awakened, turning to Tauriel.

"Is everything alright? Is our child alright? Are you alright?" Legolas quickly said, looking all over Tauriel to see what was wrong.

Tauriel let out a laugh. "_You," _She said, looking Legolas in the eyes, "worry too much. I am fine, as well as the child. I felt movement, that is all."

Legolas sighed with relief, more on edge than ever before. He had been protective all throughout Tauriel's pregnancy, but now that she could go into labor any day now, he practically refused to leave her side.

"Go back to sleep, _melleth. _You have not been getting much sleep lately. It worries me." Tauriel mumbled, running her fingers through Legolas's hair, hoping he would soon fall back asleep.

"_N'uma." _Legolas said.

"_Lle anta est." _Tauriel pleaded, but Legolas was not going to give in to the sleep.

Tauriel sighed, knowing Legolas would not fall back asleep unless she did.

Tauriel took her time getting out of bed; Being 12 months pregnant and due any second made things much more difficult. Legolas got out of bed also, going to fetch fresh clothes for them. The princess paced back and forth, trying to ease the discomfort in her abdomen.

Her husband returned and each got changed. Legolas tried to help as much as possible, much to Tauriel's distaste of being helped, but he did so anyway. She now wore very loose fitting dresses and no shoes, for they very practically impossible for her to reach down and put on.

"I have a meeting today," Legolas sighed, Tauriel braiding the sides of his hair. "It will take about two hours, at most."

"I will be fine, I promise. I wanted to visit the garden, to see the flowers begin to bloom." Tauriel said as she finished braiding his Legolas's hair.

She leaned down to give him a kiss on check and wrap her arms around him. He turned and pecked her on the cheek, thanking her.

"Come, let us go eat." Legolas got up, offering his hand.

"Food does not sound very appetizing right now," Tauriel said, the thought of food making her nauseous.

"What about a drink? I can bring you back tea." Legolas offered.

"Yes, that would suit me well. Thank you." Tauriel gave him a warm smile.

"You never need to thank me." He said with a smirk and pecked her on the nose.

Tauriel watched him leave and turned to put on her cloak. She opened the doors to their balcony and took a seat, taking in the new season. The birds sang from the trees, something that wasn't really heard throughout winter. Tauriel smiled, for spring was her favorite season.

Legolas hurried back to her with a cup of tea in his hands. He opened the doors to their chambers and went in, finding his wife to be sitting outside. He took a seat next to her and handed her the cup of tea.

"Are you not hungry?" She asked, taking a sip.

"I am, but your needs will always be put before mine." Legolas responded, breathing in the fresh air.

"Even twelve month pregnant I am perfectly capable of handling myself!" Tauriel argued back, giving Legolas a scowl.

Legolas laughed at the look she gave him, expecting that response. "What I mean is that I'm more concerned about your needs currently because you bare a child. I am well aware of how independent when it comes to trying to give you help."

"You need to eat! It is highly unlikely in the time frame you are gone that I am going to go into labor." Tauriel reasoned.

"How do you know that?" Legolas challenged, smirking.

"You'd be gone three minutes at most and within about 30 seconds of me!" Tauriel shot back.

Legolas sighed in defeat, knowing that he was overreacting. "Okay, fine. You are right." He said, scoffing jokingly and crossing his arms as if to pout.

Tauriel laughed at her husband's humor and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I swear you are asking for it."

"Asking for what?" He asked, winking at her with a devious smirk.

Tauriel gasped at what her husband had meant. "Oh, you have quite the hormonal mind, do you not agree?"

"Hmm, I'd like to disagree but that would be a fib."

"You are going to send me into labor early, I just know it!" Tauriel laughed out loud, almost spilling her tea on her.

They enjoyed the rest of their morning in the peace that nature brought them and within each other's presence.

"I have to attend my meeting now." Legolas sighed, getting up and moving to help Tauriel stand up.

"I'll try not to go into labor before then." She gave him a wink and he shook his head at the actual thought of her going into labor then.

"Please, do not joke about that because you know as well as I that that could happen." Legolas said, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"You worry too much. Go to your meeting, I'll be in the gardens." Tauriel smiled back and leaned in to him.

"I'd rather you stay here." Legolas mumbled against her hair.

"I will bring one of my maids with me to the gardens, okay?" Tauriel promised, looking into his beautiful eyes, their faces just inches apart.

"That would ease my worry." Legolas said, looking all over her face. They both leaned in for a goodbye kiss. Once they broke apart, Legolas left the room.

"Ava, come." Tauriel said as she left her bedchambers. Ava scurried to her side from her place next to a guard outside Tauriel and Legolas's room.

"How are you today, my lady?" Ava greeted, following close behind Tauriel.

"I am well, thank you. Yourself?" Tauriel politely asked.

"Very well, thank you, my lady."

Tauriel had to avoid a playful eye roll. Getting called 'my lady' all the time now was something she still was not use too. Walking through the long halls of the kingdom, the duo finally had made it outside to the garden.

"Ahh, Ava! Isn't it just absolutely breathtaking?" Tauriel said, referring to the plethora of flowers that had bloomed for the first time.

"Yes, very so, my lady." Ava spoke, agreeing whether she wanted to or not.

Tauriel knew the maid was more focused on her than the garden, but Tauriel was too mesmerized to care. Tauriel ran her fingers over the soft flower petals which felt like velvet against her fingers. The garden smelt of fresh flowers, soothing Tauriel's mind.

Finding a bench to sit upon, Tauriel made herself as comfortable as she could, given her circumstances.

"_Arwenamin, _is there anything I can retrieve for you? I know your stomach is empty and I bet the babe is hungry." Ava tried to persuade her but Tauriel waved off her words.

"I am perfectly content, do not burden yourself."

"Your husband should be out of his meeting within an hour. Shall I tell a guard to have him meet you here?" Ava asked.

"We will see how I feel in a half an hour, then you can deliver my request." Tauriel dismissed her request.

Tauriel sat in silence, Ava glancing at her practically every other second, as if Tauriel might disappear into thin air. Like usual, Tauriel did her best to ignore all the attention she got. Even as former Captain of the Guard, no really paid their attention to her.

"Ava, would you like to-" Tauriel gasped, feeling a sharp cramp in her lower abdomen and something wet run down her legs.

"What was that?" Ava asked, fearing the answer.

"That, my dear Ava, was my water breaking."

* * *

><p>The meeting between Legolas, his father, the Captain of the Guard, and seven guard members was not going very well. Once again, the topic of the spiders was the matter of the meeting.<p>

"My king, we cannot let these beasts keeping spawning. They grow stronger every day and before, they were simple enough to control but now, they are growing stronger, as well as strong in numbers." Lessien tried to persuade Thranduil, but as usual, the king wasn't easily convinced.

"Attacking these foul creatures at their source means crossing the boarders. In other words, the extinction of the spiders are a problem for another land to handle, not the Elves of Mirkwood." Thranduil said is his usual delicate but firm voice.

"_Ada, _we have been living by that motto for centuries now and do you not agree that the problem has only got worse?" Legolas tried to argue back, earning him a look from his father.

"Legolas, I am not risking our kin to travel to some unidentified area just to risk their lives against these beasts. The casualties are not worth it." Thranduil argued back, knowing that whether he was right or wrong, everyone would agree either way.

"What do we do when the spiders reach the walls of our kingdom? Tell me, my lord, then what?" Ranewen challenged his king.

"Ranewen, you best know your place in this kingdom. Do not challenge me, I know what I speak of." Thranduil sharply said back, slightly raising his tone.

Ranewen silenced himself, wanting to rebuttal but knowing that if he wanted to remain in this kingdom that would not be the thing to do.

A knock came to the door and everyone turned their heads towards the large, wooden doors.

"You may enter." Thranduil said, unimpressed by the interruption.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but the princess has gone into labor." The guard spoke as he entered the room, bowing to the king and prince.

Legolas was out of the room in seconds, not even stopping to push his chair in. Thranduil sat in his chair, eyes wide.

"Meeting adjourned." He announced, getting up to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Tauriel paced the bedroom where she would birth her child, breathing deeply in and out as the contractions became more painful.<p>

"Tauriel!" Legolas said, both fear and shock evident in his eyes.

"Hello, my love." She said between breaths. She felt very weak.

He grabbed her arm, pacing with her and she rubbed her abdomen, knowing it wouldn't soothe the pain but hoping it'd soothe the child.

Legolas sat her down during her long contractions, rubbing whatever he could to try and also ease the pain as his wife closed her eyes and winced at the painful contractions.

The healer came in and out of the room, checking Tauriel out and giving her updates on where the babe was inside of her. Even Thranduil came in, coming to check on her.

"Remember to breathe when you feel a contraction coming on. It is what helped Legolas's mother to try and ease the pain of childbirth." Tauriel was too busy wincing at the pain to even give him a shocked look, surprised to hear him speak of the fallen queen, especially at a time like this.

Thranduil dismissed himself and Tauriel was transferred to the bed, the contractions becoming too painful for her to even move around. She had been seven hours in childbirth by now, night beginning to fall.

Tauriel groaned out in pain, her forehead beginning to perspire. Her face had paled and she felt very tired and weak. Legolas did not leave her side once, whispering in her ear words of love and encouragement. He pulled her damp hair from her face and tried to soothe her as she would moan out in pain.

The hours grew on and Legolas become more worried. The healer said Tauriel still had many hours of labor ahead of her and that she needed rest.

"Tauriel, the healer needs you to sleep. You are far too weak." Legolas said, stepping back into the room.

"It hurts too much." Tauriel said quietly, the pain evident in her voice.

"I know it does, _melleth, _but you need to be at your strongest when it comes time to deliver." Legolas tried to persuade her as he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her.

Tauriel weakly reached for Legolas's hand and he meet her halfway, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss the backside of her hand.

"You are doing so well. I hope you are as proud of yourself as I am." Legolas whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The hours dragged on and they were now far into the middle of the night. Tauriel could barely speak at this point, completely exhausted.

"My lady, it is time." The healer said as she reentered the room.

"I can't." Tauriel gasped out, tears running down her face. The pain was too unbearable.

Legolas quickly wiped the tears away and looked her in the eyes. "Love, I know you can do this. You have never failed to prove yourself, even when you were weak. Do not doubt yourself, you are so strong."

"What if I'm not a good mother?" Tauriel said as she cried out, another painful contraction.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother to however many children we end up having. Whether we have only two, or eight, you will be the best mother in all of the realm. I could not imagine anyone else being the mother to my children." Legolas promised, giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay," Tauriel breathed, "I'm ready."

Legolas and her never let go of hands and he kissed her hand one more time to show his support. It pained him to see her in so much pain, for he would do practically anything to stop the pain from hurting so terrible. He was also frustrated, for alls he could do was try and support her with his words. Legolas wanted to do something, _anything, _just to rid some of the pain.

Tauriel pushed, squeezing Legolas's fingers tightly and yelling out in pain, and threw her head back on the pillow. She gasped out as she stopped pushing, the tears streaming down her face again.

"It's time to push again." The healer spoke softly from the end of the bed.

Legolas rubbed circles with his thumb as Tauriel gripped his hand tightly, beginning to push again.

"That's it, keep pushing. You are doing incredible." Legolas whispered into her ear as he smoothed the hair that clung to her face back.

She rested for a couple seconds and began to push again. This time, she could feel the child make its way out. She sat up and screamed, her body feeling like it was being torn apart. She feel back on her pillow, panting.

A loud high-pitched scream was heard from the end of the bed. "You did it, you delivered our child." Legolas said, Tauriel breaking out into a weak smile. The couple kissed deeply, pure euphoria running through their veins.

The healer held up their child, wrapped softly in a white blanket.

"You have bore a prince. He is beautiful and healthy." The healer beamed, holding the new prince.

Tauriel reached her arms out, choking out a happy sob. Her son was absolutely beautiful. She cradled him in her arms as Legolas leaned over to stare down at his son. Tauriel looked up at him with smile and tears in eyes and Legolas smiled back at her, tears also in his.

They kissed again, and Legolas leaned down to delicately kiss their son on his forehead.

"What is his name?" The healer spoke, smiling at the family.

"Braern." Tauriel and Legolas said at the same time, not taking their eyes of their newborn son.

"Ahh, that name suits the young prince well. Shall I retrieve the king?" The healer asked.

"Yes, please." Legolas responded.

The healer found Thranduil outside on his balcony. When she told him the news, he immediately followed her to where his newborn grandson was.

Thranduil walked in to see Tauriel lying in the bed and looking up at Legolas, who had his back turned to Thranduil. Legolas turned around as he heard his father enter the room.

"Father," Legolas said with a warm smile, looking at Thranduil.

The two met halfway, Legolas cradling his newborn son to his chest. "He has your hair." Thranduil commented, lightly running hand over the newborns head.

Legolas held his son out to his father, quirking an eyebrow as if to ask if he wants to hold him. Thranduil gently took the babe in his arms, being extremely cautionary for he had not held a newborn since Legolas was born.

The newborn wrapped his tiny hand around Thranduil's fingers and the king smiled.

"He is a gift from Valar." Thranduil spoke as he handed his grandson back to Legolas.

The king left after speaking with the new parents, a small smile on his face as he walked down the hallway. He could see the love in his son's eyes, the pride. Thranduil himself could not be prouder of his son, for him and Tauriel would make great parents. He retired to his chambers, finally being able to sleep.

The new parents stayed up all night, never leaving their son's side once. Braern was now the center of their universe and they stared at him with utter adoration.

Tauriel looked up from her side of the bed to see Legolas staring at her. The couple were laying in their bed, Braern swaddled in blankets and lying in between them, peacefully sleeping.

The couple leaned across their son and kissed passionately, the love for each other evident in the kiss. They broke apart but kept their foreheads together, smiling.

"Next time you are twelve months pregnant, do not joke about going into labor while I am gone." Legolas spoke, a smirk playing on his face.

Tauriel pulled away, leaning her head back as she laughed. He was right though, she had joked going into labor while he was in the meeting.

Either way, the birth had gone smoothly, both mother and child healthy. The couple hadn't only produced a miracle, they also had started a family.

_**N'uma- No**_

_**Lle anta est- You need rest**_

_**Arwenamin- My lady**_

**Please please PLEASE review! I want everyones thoughts on how the story is going so far, what I can improve on, what I'm doing well at, and also suggestions :) In other words, just review ;) This chapter has been one of my favorites so far, I just love Tauriel and Legolas! Thank you to all those who have stuck with me! Your reviews are always positively wonderful.**


	10. Chapter 6

**You guys are absolutely amazing! The reviews you guys give me are absolutely magnificent and so much appreciated! Please, keep it up! The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter comes out ;)**

**Also, to my reviewer mebobst: Right now, I just have random one shot ideas floating around, but I do enjoy having ones that I can add a part two to or how many ever parts I need to add haha! If you have any ideas for me, do not be afraid to voice your thoughts! :)**

**This one shot is between Tauriel and Marielle, in which Tauriel turns very protective. Enjoy :D**

Marielle has always been one of the smartest Elves in Mirkwood. Even at her age, she had the intellectual level of that of a 500-year-old he-Elf on the council. The Elves of Mirkwood did not value formal education as other kingdoms, since Wood Elves were mainly fighters. All young Elves attended school and once they got to a certain level, they could either choose to continue to learn or leave the educational system.

Marevick, Marielle, Lourden, and Aubron were still in school, for the choice was made at the age of 18 whether to continue on with school or not. The princes were intelligent, but like most young, male Elves, they just wanted to train all day. Marielle on the other hand, loved learning as much as she did training. She could never get enough to cease her eager mind. Every problem she faced in life, she would look at it from a logical standpoint. She always could be heard reciting mathematical functions while training or simply walking down the hallway.

Her mother always laughed whenever the two would walk in the gardens together because for every flower, Marielle knew the scientific name for.

The royal family always was proud of how smart Marielle was, especially for an Elf her age and also because not many Mirkwood she-Elves valued education as much as Marielle. Most people in the kingdom were impressed with Marielle's intellectual level for only being fifteen. Nevertheless, her opinion was valued by many of the villagers. Whenever Marielle walked through the village of Mirkwood, she was stopped by a minimum of five Elves each time, each wondering her thoughts on a situation they presented. Whether it had to do with farming or what herbs worked best together, Marielle always had an answer.

Even the most well-respected mathematicians and scientists of the Woodland Realm were intrigued when they would have conversations with the princess. Marielle had to always hide her excitement when they would talk to her, for she looked up to them.

Though Marielle was one of most intelligent Elves in the Woodland Realm, she never once thought she was above anyone. To her, everyone had something they specialized in. Sure, she could figure out an advanced mathematical equation within seconds but she knew she couldn't prepare a meal as well as a palace chef could.

Her brothers often would challenge their sister with long equations to see how quick it took her to find the answer. Even if she was wrong, (which she rarely was) her brothers would not even know because they couldn't remember the numbers they rambled off.

If there was one person who didn't respect Marielle's intelligence, it was her teacher, Lord Kinick. He believed she-Elves to be lower than he-Elves. She-Elves opinions did not matter to him because they were females, meaning they were not as smart as males.

While everyone else was quite impressed with Marielle getting all the answers right on tests that was two levels above where her classmates were, Lord Kinick was appalled. He felt Marielle was trying to make her classmates feel inferior to her, when that was nowhere near the case.

While Marielle was grabbing her papers to leave class one day, Lord Kinick asked her to stay behind.

"Yes, Lord Kinick?" Marielle asked politely, approaching his desk.

"You are one of the smartest Elves in this school." Lord Kinick stated, offering for Marielle to sit.

Marielle didn't know if he was complimenting her because it sounded more like a statement.

"I still have so much to learn." Marielle added, not knowing what he was trying to say.

"Do you find it odd that you are the only she-Elf who plans on furthering her education?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Marielle blinked widely, not knowing what to say. "No, I do not. I value education while other she-Elves value different skills."

"You are the only Elf in your age level to be two classes advanced. I do not remember ever teaching a female that was that intellectually advanced." He said, his tone bored.

"It is not even common for male Woodland Elves to continue with their education after the final level. Woodland Elves are fighters so I understand why there are not many of us who continue to learn the liberal arts." Marielle argued back.

"What I mean to say that it is not right for a she-Elf to intelligent." He said, his face hard.

Marielle almost gasped, surprised at his words. "I-I'm sorry you feel that way, Lord Kinick. I have a hunger for knowledge, that is all. I can assure you I am not using my knowledge to make anyone feel less of themselves, for that is against my morals. I value every Elf's individuality, whether that is through fighting, knowledge, sewing, farming-"

Lord Kinick cut her off with his cruel laugh. "Do you hope to seek a husband one day?"

"Yes, I do." Marielle frowned, not knowing where his question was leading.

"And you really think a he-Elf will take a wife who is smarter than him?"

"I've never been aware of a male Elf who thinks of himself higher than a female Elf." Marielle herself was shocked by his words. Elves did think of themselves higher than all races, but not each other.

Lord Kinick scoffed at her answer. "You are obviously ignorant to the land you supposedly are the princess of."

"Do you dare question my position as the princess?" Marielle practically hissed, her anger rising.

"Actually, I do. You are not of royal blood. I do not see how I should have to respect you." Lord Kinick stated, as if it was a simple statement.

"I have never met anyone who lets their arrogance control their words as much as yours does." Marielle said, the anger clear in her voice.

"You stupid, stupid _girl. _You really think the people of Mirkwood respect your opinion? If anything, your opinion belittles them. You think you know so much about everything when you in fact hardly know anything. Do you see any females who are philosophers? Or, how many females are apart of the guard?"

Marielle swallowed, her eyes darting everywhere. She didn't know any female philosophers and there was only about four female guard members.

Lord Kinick smirked, knowing he stumped the princess. "I assume the village you were born into values knowledge, so that is where you get your knowledge trait from. I have one simple solution for you. _Go back to that village, and live amongst them. You're not wanted here." _He leaned into to hiss the words at Marielle.

Marielle stared at him, hurt crossing her face. She looked down and nodded, defeated. If she didn't feel wanted here before, now she really felt unwanted. She has always struggled with feeling accepted and this conversation had ruined any progress she has made.

She quickly left, the tears free flowing as she ran into the woods, wishing to never found. She climbed the tallest tree she could find and curled up into a ball and continued to cry. Her cries turned into sobs and broken, painful sounds. She cried for the reminder of her abandonment, for thinking she was actually smart and made her family proud, for being herself.

After hours of watching the sun fall, Marielle finally got herself calmed down enough to think straight. She hated feeling vulnerable because for too long she felt that way. Running her hands down her face to rid of any final tears, she decided to go back to palace.

The warning horn sounded which meant the gates would shut in five minutes and also let Marielle know she was expected to be home by then.

She greeted the guards with a warm smile as they bowed to her. The guards were surprised that Marielle didn't tell them a joke, like she usually did. Either way, they just shrugged at each other and watched the princess walk down the grand hallway.

Weeks continued, and Marielle would purposely choose the wrong answers on her tests so she'd have the average score for a she-Elf. She compiled data from the past weeks of the scores of she-Elves in her class and found the average score for them. She then calculated what percent she needed to get on her tests so her scores would be like her female classmates.

On a warm Saturday evening, about three weeks after the confrontation, Tauriel found Marielle sitting on her balcony.

"_Sell nîn." _Tauriel greeted her daughter as she joined her.

Marielle turned to her mother with a warm smile. Tauriel leaned down so Marielle could lean up and kiss her on the cheek.

"_Sut naa lle umien?" _ Marielle asked her mother as she watched her take a seat next to her.

"I am fine, thank you." Tauriel said, staring off into the beautiful view like her daughter was.

"Your father and I worry about you." Tauriel finally spoke, turning to look at her daughter.

She saw her daughter's face turn sad like it always looked now.

"Why?" Marielle asked, keeping her eyes on the distance.

"We haven't seen your true smile in weeks now. You're also not doing as well as you were in school. What is going on? You can tell me anything." Tauriel assured her and grabbed her hand.

Marielle slightly shrugged. "I am not as smart as I once was, I guess."

"I do not believe that to be true. You still read just as often and I still hear you say mathematical functions to yourself." Tauriel said with a smile.

Marielle's eye twitched, trying to come up with a better lie. "I do not believe I am doing poorly."

"No, you are not. But, you use to get all the answers right on your tests and now you get barely get half right." Tauriel pointed out.

"I am doing as well as the average she-Elf my age does." Everything clicked in Tauriel's mind.

Tauriel had never been fond of Lord Kinick because of his cockiness. She often noticed how he treated Elves of the opposite gender and to say he acts rude is putting it lightly. She had heard wind before of Lord Kinick talking lowly of her daughter, saying her intelligence is embarrassing, especially if she seeks to one day have a husband.

"Did Lord Kinick speak to you?" Tauriel broke the silence, catching her daughter's attention.

"It's nothing." Marielle murmured, looking down as her fingers fiddled with a loose string.

"I do not want you to ever feel embarrassed of your passion for knowledge. It is a gift that you have, your brain. Whatever makes you happy, that is what you should do with your immortal life. Never think for a mere second that your father and I are not proud of you. You've never ceased to amaze us, especially when you'd run into the palace covered in dirt and talk about all the discoveries you had come across that day. I swear your grandfather could listen hours on end to your adventures. For a little elf, you were certainly a busy body." Tauriel comforted her daughter, giving her hand a squeeze.

Marielle smiled sadly at her mother, remembering the memories. "He...he also brought up the fact that I am adopted." Marielle whispered, running a hand through her own hair.

"What did he say?" Tauriel hissed.

"Lord Kinick has no respect for me because I am not of royal blood. He believes I don't belong here."

"Marielle, I want you to listen to my words. We've always loved you like our own and from the day you came to us, I knew where you belonged. With us. I've never had the slightest regret of taking you in because you have brought so much happiness and joy to our lives. Our sweet, beautiful, joyful daughter. You've brought new light to our life and we cannot imagine a day without you. Never forget that our family wouldn't be complete without thee. We'd be broken without our little Marielle." Tauriel spoke to her daughter, looking her deep in the eyes.

Marielle threw her arms around her mother, letting a few tears slip. Her mother, like usual, had comforted her in a time of sadness. Tauriel had been the mother she never had and always needed. Marielle knew her mother was right, they didn't need to be blood related to still be family.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk with a guard. I'll be right back, I promise." Tauriel gave her daughter a final squeeze and a kiss on the forehead before quickly leaving. Marielle watched her mother leave, confused. Either way, she shrugged it off and continued to look over Mirkwood.

Once Tauriel made it to the hallway, she grabbed the nearest guard.

"Where can I find Lord Kinick?" She said through clenched teeth.

"In the conference room with the king, your husband, sons, and a couple other council members, my lady."

Tauriel stormed off towards the conference room. Lord Kinick had made the biggest mistake of insulting one of her children and she was going to make sure he'd pay for it.

Tauriel didn't bother knocking on the doors, instead slamming them open. All conversation had ceased and the group was looking at her. Her eyes scanned for Lord Kinick and narrowed when she found him. Legolas was about to speak when Tauriel opened her mouth first.

"How _dare_ you speak to my daughter the way you did." She seethed at Lord Kinick.

Lord Kinick acted as if he didn't understand. "Your daughter? She is so smart-"

"Not only did you make her feel like her intelligence was a curse, you brought up how you had no respect for her." Tauriel cut him off.

"Wha-"

"You brought up the fact she wasn't royal blood so her right to rule meant nothing to you. Did you tell her she didn't belong here?" Tauriel was not going to let this imbecile defend himself.

"Well, I didn-"

"_Answer the question." _Tauriel demanded.

"Yes, I did. The Elves of Mirkwood are fighters and she obviously isn't. She's too ignorant for her own good." Lord Kinick admitted.

The whole room feel silent, tension rising against Lord Kinick.

"You dare speak of my granddaughter that way?" Thranduil spoke, his face turning stone cold.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I believe since she is adopted, she should be with a commoner family since that is what she truly is." Lord Kinick shrugged.

"Get out of my sight." Thranduil hissed, outraged by Lord Kinick's words.

Lord Kinick got up to leave but Legolas stopped him before he could.

"If you dare ever speak lowly to my daughter again, you will regret it. I can promise you that." Legolas stared coldly into Lord Kinick's eyes, meaning his words.

Lord Kinick swiftly left. Marielle was hiding behind a tree in the hallway when Lord Kinick quickly walked by. She had heard everything said in that room once her mother had arrived.

No matter how much of an outsider she felt occasionally, her family would never see her as one.

**What a sweet little one shot! I hope it wasn't cheesy, I was trying to go for the protective mother feel! Tauriel is not a force to be reckoned with when it comes to her children! Please review! Next one shot is going to be with the whole family! Have a great night, everyone :)**


	11. Chapter 7

Tauriel walked down the hallway, beaming. Today was the day the family would get their annual portrait painted. The sun had just begun to rise at 7:30 a.m. and Tauriel had risen with it. She had maids bustling around, preparing clothes for the portrait. All the sons would match and her daughter would have a dress the same design as theirs.

"Please, go wake the children!" Tauriel called to a group of ten maids. They swiftly nodded and headed towards the childrens bedrooms.

She met her husband and father-in-law in the dining room as they sat laughing with one another.

"Are our children up?" Legolas asked, still smiling from the conversation he just had with his father.

"The maids went to go wake them up so very soon." Tauriel responded, taking a seat across from her husband.

The maids on the other hand were not having an easy time getting the children up. Tarron could sleep through an orc raid so a simple shake of the shoulders did absolutely nothing. Kellam was an absolute nightmare to get up because he was no where near a morning person. Aubron and Marevick were very light sleepers so any little noise and they were startled awake and ready to fight. Marielle refused to get up before eight so that always posed a challenge.

Braern, Tinlef, and Lourden never had a problem getting up so they helped the maids.

Tinlef came into Tarron's room with a horn and held it right by his ear and blew. Tarron immediately woke up and flailed out of bed and onto the floor. Simply knocking on Aubron and Marevick's door woke them up without scaring them. Five of the maids were trying to wake Kellam up as he continued to ignore them. Lourden came in with a bucket of water and splashed it on him. That earned him a smack upside the head. Marielle was dragged out bed by Tinlef and Tarron; they dragged her halfway down the hallway before she finally got up.

The group walked into the dining room, some awake and others sleep still in their eyes.

"Good morning!" Tauriel greeted each of them with a warm smile.

Most of her children responded with glares.

"It's going to be a great day." Legolas mumbled as he took another sip.

"By the way, we are getting our portrait painted today!" Tauriel announced to her children.

That earned her a groan from all of them. All of the children rather deal with a pack of orcs rather than getting their picture painted.

"Didn't we get one done last year?" Tinlef whined.

"Yes, and the year before and the before that and so forth!" Tauriel said.

"Can't we just skip this year's?" Braern asked.

"Absolutely not! We've done one every year since you were born and I am not breaking tradition!" Tauriel spoke to Braern.

"You broke tradition when you had Braern." Lourden mumbled, taking a bite of toast.

Marielle practically spit her tea out at that comment and the ones around him had to try their best to hold back laughter.

"Want to repeat that, Lourden?" Legolas asked with narrowed eyes.

"No," Lourden said while trying to fight a smile.

Legolas just shook his head, not being surprised that Lourden was the one the make the comment.

"Sons, you will all wear matching outfits today." Tauriel informed the group.

"Can Marielle match us too?" Tarron joked.

"If it means not having to wear a dress then by all means get me a suit!" Marielle joked along.

"Dresses don't seem that uncomfortable!" Tinlef disputed.

"Would you like to try one on and see if you still put your faith in that theory?" Marielle offered, shooting him a look of innocence.

Her family just chuckled at the two, not surprised with Marielle's feisty words this morning.

Breakfast passed quickly and everyone separated to go get ready. The sons wore metallic spring green suits with a silver leaf pattern. Each of them wore their matching brown knee-high boots. Marielle also wore a metallic spring green elbow-length dress with a silver leaf pattern. The dress laced up in the back and flowed out, a slight ball gown figure to it.

All the sons had the top layer of their hair pulled back in a braid, the rest of their hair laying over their shoulders. Marielle's hair was clipped back on the left side, since most of her hair laid on that side due to her part. A spring green carnation flower adorned the clip.

Tauriel wore a simple, long-sleeved silver dress that hugged her bodice and flower right down her body from there. She braided the sides of her hair and braided them together in the back.

Legolas wore a silver suit and knee high brown boots. Thranduil wore a darker silver suit than his only son and a matching robe with a deep red cape. He wore black knee high boots and had his staff in his left hand. He wore his rings and his silver circlet.

"This dress is too tight!" Marielle hissed as she walked into the family room.

"I feel too formal." Lourden grumbled as he stood next to his father.

"Mother, why must your mind think that matching outfits are a charming idea?" Tinlef said as him and his brothers now all looked identical because of the outfits.

"I think you all look so handsome!" Tauriel complimented with a smirk.

"Okay! I want the king, Legolas, and Tauriel sitting on the sofa and the children standing behind the sofa, oldest to youngest left to right." The painter instructed, everyone moving to take their place.

"My king, please sit more towards the end of the sofa, as if you're leaning back into the edge of the sofa. Legolas, sit more towards the other side of sofa, but more upright. Tauriel, sit beside him but have your bodies angled towards each other, making his right knee touch your right knee." The painter said as he was moving his hands to show how we wanted them positioned.

"Children! Braern put you right hand on the edge of the sofa and Marielle put your left hand on your end of the sofa. The children in the middle, just rest your hands together in front of you. Perfect! Now everyone hold still. Ugh, hold on. Children! The faces you all are making are a mixture of boredom and tiredness. I want serious. Serious, Marielle, not a scowl."

Once the painter was satisfied, he began. As usual, the children harassed each other quietly. Pinching each other, pulling each others long hair, and elbowing each other. The painter tried to hide his smile as the children pestered one another and as they also tried to hide their own smilies.

Marielle began to fall asleep and every time her head bobbed, Marevick would pull her head by her hair back up so she'd immediately wake up. Tinlef and Tarron had been pinching each other since the painter had began. Aubron was very statue like throughout the whole painting, not even making a sound to breath.

After an hour and a half, the painter announced he was finished. All the children let out of sigh of relief, moving from the position they had held for so long.

Tauriel, Legolas, and Thranduil left the room swiftly, for they had to be in a meeting in ten minutes. The painter exited, taking the painting with him to replicate to a bigger canvas.

Once the children were left alone, paint began to fly.

* * *

><p>"Why would he not tell us the meeting was canceled?" Legolas scoffed, running a hand through his long hair.<p>

"Son, do not let his absence bother you. This meeting can be saved for another day." Thranduil assured his son, though his tone sounded more irritated than reassuring.

"On the lighter side, we have our family portrait done. This time, without a fight breaking out!" Tauriel beamed, intertwining her fingers with Legolas's.

Legolas looked at his wife with a smile and chuckled, recalling last year's dilemma between Tinlef and Braern. Typical quarrel between brothers, but nonetheless humorous.

"Would you like me to paint that in?" The painter had joked, but he just earned himself a glare instead.

The three had abruptly stopped when they heard yelling coming from the family room. Guards opened the door for them and everyone seemed to freeze. The eight children were covered head to toe in paint, as well as the floor, sofa, and walls. Braern had Tinlef pinned to the floor, Lourden carrying Marielle over his shoulder and saw Aubron during mid-throw of a paint brush at Tarron.

Tauriel's faced turned was a mixture, shock, and confusion. She could barely tell any of her sons apart, and all their outfits were ruined.

"How did this start?" She growled out.

The children looked back and forth between each other. All of them landed their eyes on Braern, always making him explain situations. Braern cleared his throat and stood up from his position of holding Tinlef down.

"Our boredom got the best of us. Our apologies, Mother." Braern spoke up.

"I want this all cleaned up as well as all of you. Since all of you fancy spending so much time together, surely cleaning will be of no problem of more bonding time." Tauriel scolded them.

All of them nodded, Lourden setting Marielle back down.

"Mother, will you come here please and take this flower out? It is irritating my head." Marielle asked, turning to Tauriel.

The rest of the boys began to pick up brushes and paint cans, mumbling and grumbling to one another.

Tauriel walked over and did as her daughter had asked, but not without getting hit with paint on her backside. Marielle bursted out laughing at her mother's shocked facial expression. Tauriel slowly turned around to see Kellam shrugging his shoulders at her with a bucket in his hands.

"Marielle, hand me a bucket." Tauriel said with a smirk while staring right at Kellam. Tauriel felt the weight of a bucket in her hand and turned and splashed Marielle instead.

Everyone broke into another war after that, Thranduil quickly leaving the room to avoid getting even a speck of paint on him. Legolas joined in and soon the war had started again.

Tauriel stepped aside for a second, trying to catch her breath. The children were all teaming up on Legolas and her husband did his best to defend himself, laughing with his children the whole time. Tauriel soon joined the fight again, jumping on Legolas's back and knocking him over, but not before Legolas secured her legs so she fell down with him.

Once all paint was gone, the family room was an absolutely mess. The windows were covered and dripping and the furniture stained. The family continued to laugh with one another, laughing at the color combinations each individual acquired.

"My lords! Oh! My ladies! What has happened here?" A maid gasped, entering the room. She stared at the mess in the room and closed her eyes with a huge breathe.

"Brentha, get the mops and about seven other maids..." The maid called out with a sigh before leaving the room.

The family all stayed quiet for a second, making sure the maid was far down the hallway before they all started to laugh with one another again.

"I think all of us could use a bath..." Legolas said, helping Marielle and Tarron up.

Everyone agreed in union and did their best to wipe off any excess paint, not wanting to track it through the hallways. The room was truly a disaster and the family felt a pang of guilt, knowing it would take a while for the maids to clean the explosion of color.

All the children went to their own rooms to draw themselves a bath. Tauriel and Legolas lingered behind before they too left for their chambers.

"We don't need to bathe separate, do we?" Legolas whispered seductively, nipping her ear lobe.

Tauriel gave a smirk and wink, giving her answer.

**I only got one review last time guys! PLEASE always review, I absolutely love feedback! But still, thank you to the one person who did review, it made me smile :) ALSO! I'm still open for suggestions so by all means, pitch your ideas! I'd love to write them for you guys. I'll probably be introducing how Marielle joined the family soon so that's what the next chapters will possibly be about. **

**Thank you for reading :D**


	12. Chapter 8

**Once again, the reviews were absolutely fantastic! Thank you to all of those who reviewed. Okay everyone, this chapter will reveal Marielle's past and how she came to be adopted. Please enjoy!**

In a small village east of the Woodland Realm, named Aûzne Valley, lived the most intellectual of the Silvan Elves. The Aûzue Valley Elves were known as the most arrogant Elves of Mirkwood, but most of the Valley Elves took it as a a compliment. Their village was based on knowledge, so everything that the village produced was carefully calculated and thought out, meaning that the village always thrived in whatever it produced. Whether it meant farming or architecture, the product was of excellent quality. Though the village didn't have many trade routes, for they lost many for being practically unbearable to work with, they still had a few.

One of the many farms of Aûzne Valley, was owned by Felaern and his wife, Edea. The two had four children, three boys and one girl. Aolis was the oldest, then Elmor, then Saevel, and finally the youngest was Marielle, the only girl. The children all resembled each other with their mahogany colored hair, but each had different colored eyes. Aolis and Emor both had hazel eyes, each a different shade, Saevele had grey eyes, and Marielle had bright green eyes, often getting told she had the prettiest green eyes. While Aolis and Marielle had wavy hair, the other two boys had straight hair. Nonetheless, anyone could tell they were all siblings.

Since their father was a farmer, the family lived in a more remote area, away from the center of the village. The male Elves of the family did most of the farm work, which included milking the animals, cleaning their stalls, breeding of the animals, and feeding. The female Elves of the family collected the eggs and helped plant seeds in the field as well as collecting the vegetables.

Edea and Felaern, like most couples of Aûzne, were arranged to marry. Felaern could care less, for love wasn't important to him. Edea had been always been insecure of the marriage, for she never got the love she craved. She often slept around with many other unhappy male Elves, not to anyones knowledge. Or so she thought.

Her youngest, Marielle, knew all about it. She'd seen her multiple times with many other elves that weren't her father, but not once had she ever opened her mouth. Even at the young age of four, Marielle didn't know what her mother was exactly doing, but she knew being with another male Elf privately was forbidden.

Instead, the young _elleth _spent most of her time reading. She could read all day if granted, but chores always interfered. The people of Aûzne Valley often found Marielle sitting on a bench by the water fountain in the middle of the village, face buried in a book and legs swinging. The village people liked Marielle, for she was a sweet little girl who smiled at anyone.

A few of the male Elf townspeople pulled Felaern aside one day, to speak to him about his daughter.

"Your daughter is often found _reading_." One of them sneered the word.

"Female Elves, _especially,_" another one spoke, emphasizing the word, "an elfling, should not be reading. Us male Elves should be focused on knowledge."

Felaern furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. Realistically, he hadn't ever paid attention to Marielle's hobbies, or really Marielle for that matter. She was an _elleth, _her life was planned out for her already: work on the farm until she was old enough to marry. After she was married, she would be no longer of Felaern's concern.

"I will forbid her from reading. I agree, knowledge should be of no concern to female Elves. Besides, do they actually think they'd even be able to retain knowledge?" Felaern replied with a smirk.

The rest of the Elves began to laugh, glad to see that Felaern felt the same as them about the situation at hand.

"Marielle!" Felaern barked, coming into the small cot.

Marielle immediately put down the book she was reading and scurried over to her father, staring her bright green eyes up at him.

"Your book privileges have been taken away. Female Elves are not knowledgeable, trust me. Do not waste your time on trying to comprehend something you never will when you could be tending to the farm animals." Felaern waved his daughter off.

From that day forward, whenever Marielle was caught reading, her punishment was a hot iron to the palm of her hands. She'd then have to hide her palms in public, for it would raise questions of concern. If her father would come home in the middle of the night completely drunk and hungry and he couldn't find food, he'd boil hot water and throw it on the children, directing his anger at them. Their mother would never do anything to stop him. The children endured other kinds of abuse, from getting held under water until they'd become unconscious to getting slammed into walls and doors.

Marielle nodded quickly and went outside towards the farm. Her brothers were out there, brushing the horses.

"Marielle! Grab a brush and get to work." Aolis barked. Marielle had a good feeling he'd turn out just like their father. How right she'd eventually be.

Brushing the same spot for what seem liked hours, Aolis was nagging at her again.

"Marielle, seriously! You've been in the same spot for the last hour! No wonder female Elves are practically useless." He mumbled the last part, snatching the brush from Marielle.

"Aolis, just leave her alone! She's barely as tall as the horse's legs!" Saevel defended his sister.

"Go grab a stool!" Aolis ordered Marielle.

Grinding her teeth, Marielle did as she was told. She dramatically huffed as she set the stool down in front of her horse and stood up on it. She brushed her horse wildly, hoping to get a rise from Aolis.

Aolis grabbed Marielle's arm sharply and stomped back to the house, her in tow. He opened the door to house and pushed her in, slamming the door on her. Rubbing her arm from her brother's grip, she looked from a broom to sweep.

"Marielle." Her mother greeted her as she came into the door, her hair a mess.

"Mother, your hair is very unkempt. Would you like me to fix it?" Marielle offered and she just got an eye roll from her mother.

"No, I like it like this. Maybe your father will notice my absence for once."

Edea was always estranged from her family. Marielle knew from a young age that the only reason why they had kids was because it was expected to reproduce. The children were a burden to Edea while they were seen as help to Felaern. Not as a children to love and care for.

Either way, the children were used to this kind of treatment. Affection wasn't very common in public in Aûzne between husband and wife. Affection was shown in the privacy of one's home. While the four children were well aware their parents showed no affection to each other as well as them, it was something they just had to be use to.

* * *

><p>The day had started like any other. The children all awoke early to do chores, except without their parents. Their mother had never came home last night and their father had went to the bar, meaning he was passed out somewhere.<p>

On days like this, the children tried to keep each others spirits up, knowing there would soon be a lot of yelling between their parents. They heard a loud sound from outside the barn, as if someone ran into the door.

Their father stumbled in, clearly still drunk from last night. "Where is your mother?" He slurred, grabbing a bucket.

"We do not know, she never came home last." Elmor spoke from where he was feeding the pigs.

There father's face turned angry and he quickly threw the bucket at the ground, denting it. The children all tensed up, not knowing what his next move would be. Their father stormed out of the barn and towards town. The children continued doing their work until they were finished.

"Elmor!" The heard their father's voice bark about forty minutes later.

Elmor left the barn quickly, to follow his father into the woods. The other three watched the two disappear into the woods, wondering what business they had to attend.

The hours passed as day turned into evening, and still no sign of their father, mother, or brother. Marielle's suspicion grew, and she could no longer just stand around. She sneaked away, making sure her other brothers didn't see her.

She grew farther and farther into the wood, about a few miles in before she heard crying. Painful, blood-curdling, crying. Watching where she stepped, she got close enough to where she could see.

There, in a clearing, was her mother, bloodied and a knife to her neck. Her father stood above her mother, yelling at her as she cried. Elmor laid next their mother, lifeless and eyes open towards the sky.

"I never treated you like my wife, huh? Did any of those other fools treat you like this?" He toyed with her, placing the knife deeper into her neck.

"Look at what your actions had caused. I killed our son, is that what you wanted? For me to kill him?"

"Don't touch our children, leave them out of this!" Edea pleaded with her husband.

Marielle screamed, hands immediately flying to her mouth as her father caught a glimpse of her behind a tree. She immediately took off, knowing she couldn't outrun him. He eventually caught her by the ankle and dragged her back to the clearing.

He flipped her over and pressed the knife to her cheek, getting right into her face. Crying, Marielle looked right at him.

"You little _brat!" _He spat at her, pressing the knife deeper into her check, puncturing the skin. Marielle screamed out, trying to fight against his grip.

"I never wanted a daughter." Her father hissed, a crazed look on his face. "Useless. That is all you've ever meant to me. After all the times I have tortured you repeatedly and yet you still defied me. You should be in your brother's position right now." He leaned his head towards Elmor, smiling at his lifeless son.

"Yo-you killed him!" Marielle screamed at him as he pulled the knife back. She could feel the blood trickle towards her left ear, the cut stating right under her eye and ending diagonally by her jawline, about two inches long.

Her statement angered him, and this time he sliced the same cut again, going deeper than before. Marielle screamed out again, the pain unbearable.

"_Amin delotha lle!"_ Her father yelled at her, removing the knife from her cheek and placing in on her neck. He smiled maliciously, and began to draw a design across her neck and shoulders, making it deep enough for stitches. Her screaming never ceased, and he left her there to die.

"My, sweet, sweet, Marielle." He father cooed, like he use to when he was a happy drunk. He grabbed her by the ankle and threw her in the river. The water become too much, and the darkness overcame her.

x x x

Waking up, she coughed up water, too weak to lift her head. Someone helped her as they rubbed her hair.

Marielle flinched in response, whimpering as she feared it was father.

"Shh, child, I am here to help you." A gentle voice said.

Marielle turned to the voice, seeing it was a woman with long, golden blonde hair.

"You washed up on shore here and I am healing your wounds. You have many of them." The lady spoke, her voice light and soothing.

Marielle could feel cold materials pressed to her face and chest, where her wounds are. She figured it was weeds from the bottom of bodies of waters, which were helpful in healing cuts.

"I have cleaned and healed your wounds, but they will never close up, for they are too deep for the skin to reattach. Do not worry though, I can teach you how to hide your wounds, if you'd like." The healer offered.

Marielle nodded and within minutes, she looked like she'd never been injured.

"You can unhide and hide your wounds whenever you'd like. If you wish to never bare your wounds again, well now you have the ability to do so." The healer said, her words a comfort to Marielle. Never would she reveal her past to anyone.

Even at the age of four, she had a past she'd never speak of. Whether she'd find a new family or not, she'd never share with anyone what had happened to her. Not about the abuse she had endured, nor of this fateful day.

The healer feed her and gave her new clothes, telling her where to go next.

"My child, keep heading east. There is a town nearby of nice people and they will take you in. Do not fear for what may come, you are a survivor."

_Do not fear for what may come, you are a survivor._

Marielle stayed with the healer that night, knowing she'd wake up alone. She was right, for when she woke up, all there was in the small patch of grass besides Marielle herself was a bowl of berries and small cloak. Marielle ate little, her hunger not fully back yet.

She set off on the dirt road, not knowing what would await her future. What if her father is out looking for her, sensing she had not died like her expected her too. She shuddered at the thought that she was suppose to be dead.

The little girl walked for hours and finally decided to rest in a tree. She climbed all the way up and curled up in a ball, slowly drifting into half-dream state.

Her sleep gave her no comfort, for all she imagined was her father's face. Sleep brought her no comfort, and she snapped awake when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me?" A kind voice called from below the tree.

Marielle peeked down to see a female Elf, with long red hair and green eyes with a warm smile on her face.

She continued to stare down at the she-Elf, who only continued to smile at her. "Will you come down here? You seem too little to be up so high." The woman spoke softly.

Marielle reluctantly climbed down the tree and faced the woman, hoping she was as kind as her voice.

"My, you have the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen! My name is Tauriel, by the way." The woman warmly greeted.

"Marielle." Marielle whispered, casting her eyes down.

"Well Marielle, it is a pleasure to meet thee." Tauriel bowed her head at her. "Are you traveling alone?" Tauriel asked, looking around to see if anyone else accompanied her.

Marielle nodded her head, growing worried.

"Are you heading home?"

Marielle shook her head again, starting to fidget with her fingers, feeling uncomfortable.

"Are your parents looking for you?" Tauriel softly asked, getting down to eye level with her.

Marielle looked up to meet Tauriel's eyes, her own eyes getting glossy from the tears. She once again shook her head, a small frown on her face.

"How would you like to come home with me?" Tauriel asked, taking Marielle's hand in hers.

Marielle looked down at her hand in Tauriel's and met her eyes again, wide-eyed.

"If-if that's okay." Marielle spoke quietly, earning a wide smile from Tauriel.

"Of course." Tauriel whispered back and stood back up. Still holding Marielle's hand, the two headed down the trail.

When they arrived to their destination, Marielle had to stare in awe. There was a small path that led to large doors, with pillars in front of it, the rest covered in trees.

"Welcome to the Woodland Realm." Tauriel leaned down to whisper to Marielle.

**Part one complete! I will update the second part soon, promise :) PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**Amin delotha lle- I hate you**

**Elleth- Female elf**


	13. Chapter 8 pt 2

The guards opened the door, trying their best not to stare at the little girl that accompanied Tauriel.

"My lady," The guards greeted with a head nod and Tauriel nodded back.

"Are you royalty?" Marielle whispered quickly.

"Yes, my dear." Tauriel responded with wink.

"Can we stop walking for a second so I can curtesy to you, _Arwenminia?_" Marielle asked as they began to walk down the long hallway.

Tauriel had to fight the urge to laugh, for she found Marielle's comment adorable.

"If you'd like too," Tauriel said, a little chuckle slipping.

Marielle curtsied picking up her cloak and dress to do so. Tauriel curtsied back and Marielle started to giggle.

"You can't curtsey back! I am not of royalty so therefore I don't deserve it." Marielle said as she continued to giggle.

"Ahh, my apologies! It seems I've mistaken thee for a princess!" Tauriel joked along with the little girl.

Marielle watched as a group of maids hurried towards the two, their eyes locked on Marielle. Marielle looked down at her skirt, fidgeting with a loose string.

"Greetings, ladies! This is Marielle," Tauriel gave Marielle's hand a squeeze and Marielle smiled up to the maids.

The maids all nodded and bowed to Tauriel and then to Marielle. She shot Tauriel a confused look and Tauriel explained. "As a guest of this kingdom and of mine, they will treat you with the same curtesy as they do my family."

"I'm four, I hardly deserve proper treatment." Marielle replied, giving Tauriel a feisty look.

Tauriel laughed out loud at her comment and took in the adorable scowl on the little girl's face. "You seem quite advanced for a four-year-old."

Marielle shrugged at her comment. "There is no time to play around when you have responsibilities to care of."

The two entered the royal garden where they sat at a table in the middle of the garden. Tea was brought to them by the maids.

"Do you like tea?" Tauriel asked, mixing Marielle's tea for her and adding some sugar.

"I've never had it, but I heard it tastes well." Marielle replied and thanked Tauriel as she was handed her cup back.

"Marielle, can I ask you something?" Tauriel asked abruptly, not being able to fight with her mind anymore.

Marielle cocked her head to the side, meaning yes. "Do you have anywhere to live?" Tauriel asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Marielle was too little to be on her own.

Looking down, Marielle made a face of thinking. "No, I do not." She finally spoke.

Tauriel frowned at her answer. Maybe her parents were killed like Tauriel's had been and now she was an orphan. Shaking the thought away, Tauriel noticed Marielle watching her.

"I am absolutely not letting you travel on your own so, if you are heading for a specific place, I will send guards and myself to accompany you there. I won't leave until I know you're safe and you are in someones care. If you aren't heading to a specific place, then I guess your new home is in the Woodland Realm, if you'd like." Tauriel spoke with a smile.

"I'm allowed to stay?" Marielle said, dumbstruck.

"Yes, if you'd like." Tauriel responded, staring into Marielle's green eyes.

"I'd be very appreciated if I could. I'm a quick learner so if anyone needs an apprentice, I'd be more than willing to help." Marielle spoke honestly.

"You seem like one to pick up skills and knowledge easily." Tauriel spoke honestly, giving her a wink.

The rest of their tea session went well, with lots of laughs. With every word Marielle spoke, Tauriel could feel herself becoming more and more attached to this little girl. She was so full of life and optimism, it was almost impossible to not want Marielle around. Even the maids, who stood a few feet away from the two, were entranced by the little girl.

"Blinsa, the healer is looking for an apprentice, yes?" Tauriel asked the maid to her right.

"Yes, my lady, I believe so." Blinsa replied with a head nod.

"I have the perfect fit for her." Tauriel spoke to Blinsa while looking right at Marielle, who just smiled back at her.

"Okay. Lady Marielle, please come with me." Blinsa ordered kindly, holding her hand out to Marielle. Marielle hopped her chair and went over to Blinsa.

"Goodbye, Tauriel! Thank you kindly for all you've done for me." Marielle bid farewell, giving Tauriel a small nod.

"I'll stop by later to visit, my dear." Tauriel called out her as she walked away and waved.

Tauriel smiled down at her cup of tea, thinking of Marielle.

"I can tell you are very fond of her." Sminna, the other maid, spoke as she cleaned up Marielle's tea cup and tray.

"She is a ray of sunshine, that is for sure." Tauriel honestly answered, looking back at the Sminna.

"Maybe she should be your apprentice." Sminna said with a smile playing on her lips.

"If I needed one she would surely get the position." Tauriel admitted, stirring her spoon around with the tip of her finger and propping her arm on the table to rest her face on her hand.

"When she's older, maybe she'll take a job as a maid and you will be able to see her more. After all, I can tell she sees you as a mother figure." Sminna said as she turned to leave.

Those words froze Tauriel. She hadn't even realized that Marielle would grow up without a mother in her life, or a father. Marielle needed a mother in her life, someone she can look up to and someone she can come crying to when she feels alone.

"Tauriel!" He husband called as she walked back into the palace from the gardens.

"Hello, my love." Tauriel greeted, taking his face in hands as he leaned in to kiss her on the nose.

"Where have you been?" Legolas asked, taking her hands in his.

"I found a little girl wandering on her own so I took her in and welcomed her to the Woodland Realm. She shall be the apprentice to the healer." Tauriel explained, rubbing his fingers with her thumbs.

"Is she an orphan?" Legolas asked, a small frown on his face.

"I believe so. She didn't seem to want to speak about it so I didn't press the subject. All I know is that she is alone and she has no where to go." Tauriel sighed, feeling sad again.

"Well, I'm glad she found peace within the Woodland Realm. I shall go inform my father that she is now living amongst us." Legolas said and kissed Tauriel goodbye.

Tauriel went in search for seven sons, all finding them at the shooting range. She soon joined them and gave them her advice and guidance, for she was once the Captain of the Guard.

"Mother, where have you been all day?" Braern asked, while setting his bow and arrows down to sit down by her by a tree. The rest of her sons soon formed a circle by her, listening.

"Well, I found a lost little girl and welcomed her to our kingdom." Tauriel explained.

"How old is she?" Kellam asked, curiously.

"The same age as Marevick." Tauriel responded.

"Four? She's four and wandering all by herself?" Tinlef bursted out, astounded.

"Yes, it was quite peculiar. Now she is safely with the healer, apprenticing her." Tauriel said, smile.

"What if we had a sister?" Lourden thought out loud.

"She'd never get a husband, that's for sure!" Tarron said, his brothers nodding in agreement.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I'd hurt them first." Kellam truthfully said and Braern gave him a high five.

Tauriel couldn't help but feel proud of her sons, for she always expressed how important it was to respect woman, for they were their equals.

"My wonderful sons, you all are very kind and gentle." Tauriel expressed her happiness, looking at each of them.

Hours passed and Tauriel found herself growing more and more impatient as she had to wait to go see Marielle. She had asked her seamstresses to make some dresses that would fit a four-year-old. Tauriel practically was sprinting out of the room and towards the downtown when she was handed the dresses.

She soon found Marielle walking along the dirt road, holding onto a basket that she held in front of her as she hummed a tune.

"Hello, my lady!" Marielle greeted with a curtsey. Tauriel knew she'd smile every time she would see Marielle do that.

"Good evening, Marielle. Herbs for the healer?" Tauriel responded.

"Yes, but she is napping right now so I took a small stroll. Mirkwood is beautiful!" Marielle said, staring up at the sky with a smile.

"Trust me, it is even more beautiful at night, when the _elens_ shine." Tauriel spoke, watching as Marielle stared at her in amazement.

"I picked a flower for you!" Marielle remembered, pulling a beautiful dahlia flower from her cloak pocket. The petals were a deep pink at the base and the tips were a light pink.

Tauriel was taken aback by her gesture, feeling grateful of Marielle's gift. She had always been the kind of person who appreciated gifts from nature, for there was always beauty in it.

"Marielle, this is very thoughtful of you. It's absolutely an exquisite flower, thank you." Tauriel expressed her gratitude to the little girl.

"I saw it and immediately thought of you! I was hoping you'd like it. It's very pretty, just like you!" Marielle spoke truthfully, not knowing how much her words really meant to Tauriel.

"I shall keep it forever." Tauriel promised, holding the flower to her heart.

"Really?" Marielle said, her green eyes growing wide.

Tauriel gave her a smile and then remembered. "Oh! These are yours." Tauriel said as she handed Marielle a box.

Marielle curiously removed the box to see a heap of dresses. She gasped out loud. "These are beautiful! I've never had dresses as pretty as these ones."

"Would you like to join my family and I for dinner?" Tauriel offered as Marielle put the top back on the box.

"I'd love to, but the healer and I are going to go feed the sick!" Marielle said, a little disappointed to have to decline spending time with Tauriel but excited to be able to help the healer.

"I guess you and I will have to have another tea time together!" Tauriel jokingly tsked.

The next few days, Tauriel found herself drifting towards Marielle more and more. Not that the little girl minded one bit for she always enjoyed Tauriel's presence. Tauriel often brought one or a few of sons to meet Marielle. She noticed her sons to grow very fond of Marielle and seemed to take a protective stance towards her.

Even Thranduil decided he wanted to meet the little girl everyone seemed to be talking about,

He stopped at the healer's tent, where the healer informed the king that Marielle was gathering herbs along the tree line. Thranduil ventured out towards the tree line, where he saw a little girl with long, mahogany wavy hair and green eyes.

"Greetings, my lord." Marielle curtsied to the king once she saw him. The king was surprised by her gesture, for many children would hide their faces behind the skirts of their mother's, and smile shyly at him.

"Hello." He responded, nodding towards her. "And whom's presence am I graced with?"

"Marielle." She giggled as the king held out his hand for hers. Marielle placed her hand in his and he leaned down to place a kiss upon the back of her hand as she giggled once more.

Thranduil smiled at her, enjoying her enthusiasm. "So, Marielle, how are you enjoying the Woodland Realm?" Thranduil said, as he leaned sideways against a tree, watching her pick out small herbs.

"It's a very beautiful place! I've always enjoyed being outside and around nature so this realm is a good fit for me." Marielle spoke honestly, inspecting each herb she picked up.

The king had a hide a chuckle as he watched Marielle's face scrunch up as she inspected the herbs, one by one. "Yes, the Woodland Realm is very lively with plants." Thranduil nodded in agreement.

Getting up and brushing off the front of her skirt, Marielle picked up her basket full of fresh herbs. "Shall we venture back?" She asked as she looked up to Thranduil.

"We shall." Thranduil said as he walked by her side back towards the village. "I see Tauriel, my daughter-in-law, enjoys spending time with thee."

"Oh, yes! Tauriel is actually the one who found me wandering. I owe my new life to her." Marielle spoke brightly as tried her best not to skip over her long skirt.

"My grandsons also talk fondly of you." Thranduil added, a small smile quirking on his face as he noticed Marielle focusing on her skirt to avoid tripping on it.

"They speak very kindly to me," Marielle nodded in agreement, still staring down at her feet to focus.

"Do you enjoy being an apprentice to the healer?" Thranduil asked as the two walked down the main road of the city.

"Absolutely! I hope to be as skillful as she is. She truly has a gift." Marielle spoke honestly, looking up to look around the city.

"You seem to get along with people great, so I think you're half way there." Thranduil said with a wink.

Marielle blushed at his comment, especially coming from the king.

"Well, Marielle, I shall leave you to tend to the healer. I welcome you to my lands and can personally say that I'm glad to have you living amongst us. Rest well." Thranduil bid farewell with a smile and a head nod.

Marielle waved goodbye in response and skipped back into the healer's house, swinging the basket.

Legolas soon visited Marielle for himself a day later, finding her in the healer's house by herself, practicing wrapping bandages on a tree.

"My lady." Legolas greeted, bowing his head towards Marielle.

"Welcome! Please, come in." Marielle smiled at the stranger as she looked up from what she was doing.

"I take it you are the green-eyed little girl everyone seems to be chattering about?" Legolas asked, coming to take a seat in the chair next to her.

"Uhh, is her name Marielle?" Marielle asked, wondering if it was her.

"Yes," Legolas responded, trying his hardest not to laugh at her serious face.

"Then, yes! That is me." Marielle chippered, smiling as she unraveled the bandage from the tree branch.

"Pleasure to meet you Marielle, I'm Legolas." Legolas introduced himself, bowing his head again towards her.

Marielle gasped. "You're Tauriel's husband!"

"Why yes, she is my beautiful wife." Legolas said proudly, smiling at the thought of Tauriel.

"Tauriel is a very kind Elf. So are your sons! I enjoy speaking with them, also. And your father! He made me laugh." Marielle said truthfully, a small smile on her face.

"I am glad to hear such positive endorsements of my family. They speak highly of you also and I can see why." Legolas said, earning himself a blush from Marielle.

He noticed Marielle to be struggling with wrapping the bandages around the branch since a branch isn't an ideal patient to test on.

"Would you like to wrap my arm? It would be easier than trying to wrap a tree branch." Legolas offered, pulling his sleeve back to his elbow and holding his arm out.

Marielle started to wrap his arm, fully concentrated. Legolas noticed her reattempts to get the bandages to wrap tightly and secure enough, and Legolas smiled at her work and hid a laugh. The mistakes were evident, but for only being four, Marielle did an impressive job.

"Very well done, Marielle! I feel like my arm is as good as new." Legolas joked with her as she pinned the bandage together.

"Thank you, my lord." Marielle nodded her head, trying to hide the smile that dared to widen.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am sad to say I must depart now, for I have a meeting to attend," Legolas said and stood. He outreached his hand and Marielle shyly placed hers in his. He gave her hand a kiss and Marielle giggled in delight.

"_Naamarie." _Legolas gave her one last smile before he left.

"_Naamarie!" _Marielle called back, cleaning up her supplies.

Legolas ventured back towards the palace, where he was greeted by Tauriel.

"Where have you been?" Tauriel asked, lacing her fingers with his as they kissed hello.

"I visited your favorite little girl." Legolas replied with a smirk. The two began to walk towards their favorite clearing.

"Ahh, my lovely Marielle. How is she?" Tauriel perked up, smiling.

"Just as adorable as you have told me. Her energy is quite incredible, I feel she does not have one negative bone in her tiny body!" Legolas laughed.

"Nay, she doesn't," Tauriel agreed, leaning her head against Legolas's shoulder.

"One day she shall make an excellent healer." Legolas said as he held up his unoccupied arm, the one with the cast on it.

"Did she practice her bandaging skills on thee?" Tauriel asked, laughing with him.

"Yes, she seemed very honored to do so. I don't think she gets much practice on anything besides tree branches."

The two finally made it to their favorite spot and lied down, Tauriel laying perpendicular to Legolas so she could rest her head on his abdomen. The sun had begun to set, leaving the sky a light pinkish-orange color.

"I am flabbergasted everyday by the fact we produced seven sons and not one daughter." Legolas admitted, looking up to the sky while playing with Tauriel's hair.

"You're not the only one to feel that way. I love our sons more than this earth but I always silently wished to have had a daughter. Nonetheless, I would never trade our sons for anyone else." Tauriel agreed.

"Nor would I. The surely keep us on our toes often." Legolas said, chuckling at the memories.

"Oh please, while you are busy in meetings I'm either chasing them or trying to find them." Tauriel jokingly scoffed, pinching him.

Legolas mocked being hurt as he dramatically groaned in pain. "You know I'd love to chase them around as much as you get to."

"You say that now but trust me, after five days you would regret those words." Tauriel said, but knowing she'd never pass up a moment to chase her children around.

"When we are in council meetings, we've your voice outside the door say, 'Braern, catch Marevick!' or, 'Tinlef, don't hit your brother!'. It makes the council meetings much more bearable."

Tauriel laughed out loud, not knowing she'd been heard before."There is something new to scold them about everyday!"

The couple took a few moments of silence before Tauriel decided to speak up.

"Legolas," Tauriel started, rolling up and propping her self up to look at him, "I don't like Marielle growing up without parents. Not that I don't trust the healer, but that is Marielle's guardian, not parent."

"I can see what you mean and I agree, she should not be deprived of parents." Legolas nodded in agreement.

"We could be her parents." Tauriel whispered, looking away.

Legolas eyes snapped to her at her comment. "Tauriel," He said as he sat up all the way. "is this what you've been wanting to talk to me about?"

She looked back at him, and nodded.

"I think it'd be a fantastic idea if we adopted her." Legolas spoke with a smile.

Tauriel stared at him in shock and finally pounced on him, her laying on top on him. He laughed she pinned him down, her hair cascading over him. Her face was just inches from his as she stared at him.

Both their smiles grew and they kissed, holding each other tightly. Once they broke the kiss, the two were both still smiling, laughing with one another. Tauriel rolled off of him to lay beside him, her hair creating a halo around her.

Tauriel was still to happy to say anything, so she continued to giggle in delight. Seeing Tauriel happy was always Legolas's number one goal in their marraige, and seeing her that way always made his mood pick up immediately.

"Eight children." Tauriel finally squeaked out as her laughing died down.

"Yes, a daughter." Legolas said as he kissed her forehead.

Tauriel stood up and offered her hand to help him up and announced, "Time to go get our daughter."

**Elens- Stars**

**Naamarie- Farewell**

**This was more of interaction between the family and Marielle, but I promise the next chapter will be Marielle officially being adopted and her ups and downs of learning to be a princess. REVIEW PLEASE :D I always love feedback and to hear from you guys so PLEASE: review :)**


	14. Chapter 8 pt 3

**Enjoy! :)**

"Come in!" Marielle's melodic voice called as she heard a knock on the door.

Tauriel and Legolas found Marielle back at the healer's house; she was braiding the healer's hair as the healer was sleeping on the couch.

"My lady, my lord." Marielle greeted them, bowing her head from where she sat.

"How long has she been sleeping?" Tauriel asked from her spot in the doorway with Legolas.

"Whenever we're not needed she sleeps, so since the sun peaked." Marielle giggled.

Legolas and Tauriel both shot each other a glance, since the sun peaked over six hours ago. Though the healer was suppose to be looking after her, it seems that it was the other way around.

"Would you like to accompany us on a walk?" Legolas asked, breaking his gaze from Tauriel.

"Sure! Let me just make sure she'll be okay to be left alone." Marielle said, as she got up from her stool to lay a blanket over the healer and leave a glass of water on the table next to her.

The three left the house and walked through the town towards the river. The passing Elves smiled at them, knowing what was going on. Legolas and Tauriel turned and smiled to each other and both looked down to the little girl with the wild hair and bright green eyes who was walking between them.

"Do you enjoy being by rivers?" Tauriel asked as the two continued to look down at her.

Both noticed Marielle flinch at the word 'rivers' but she quickly recollected herself.

"Yes, I think they're beautiful." Marielle said, but her voice deceived her.

Tauriel's eyes snapped back up to Legolas's, their eyes meeting at the same time. They had a silent conversation between them, both expressing concern about Marielle. Legolas mouthed the word 'overlook' and Tauriel nodded in agreement.

They were first planning on taking her to where two rivers met, but after noticing her discomfort, they decided that the overlook where the whole forest could be seen would be better. The overlook was apart of the palace and Legolas remembered when him and his father had a talk up there when Tauriel defied his orders and left the Woodland Realm to chase a pack of 30 orcs.

Legolas opened the door to the open room and let Marielle walk in first. The beauty of the view was almost unimaginable, due to the miles and miles of trees with red leaves. The wind blew delicately but persistent, perfect for a setting like so. The sun hung very low in the sky, bidding the day a farewell.

"Isn't it one of the most breathtaking views?" Tauriel asked as she ran a hand through Marielle's wavy hair.

"Yes, I've never seen anything like this before." Marielle nodded in agreement as she approached the ledge.

Legolas lifted her up onto the ledge so she could sit on it and her legs dangled over the side of the palace. Tauriel shot him a scowl with narrowed eyes and Legolas simply winked back, knowing there was no way of Marielle falling over the edge with the two of them right next to her.

"How is your training with the healer going?" Legolas asked as he looked on into the distance, his hair slightly being blown.

"It's alright. I do not learn too much since I am still so young." Marielle admitted with a shrug.

There was a silence for a little while until Tauriel looked over at Legolas who was on the other side of Marielle. He gave her a nod and Tauriel nodded back, knowing it was the right time.

"Marielle, Legolas and I have something to ask you." Tauriel spoke, her voice shaking a little. When did she become so nervous?

Marielle turned towards Tauriel and cocked her head to the side which meant she was listening.

"You are a bright and beautiful little girl who is so very full of life. Everyone who has met you in the Woodland Realm adores you, including Legolas and I. The both of us agreed you deserve parents who will love you and watch you grow, and Legolas and I wish to be those parents who get the honor of doing so. What I mean to ask is, would you like to become apart of our family as our daughter?" Tauriel finally got the words, relief flooding over her body.

Marielle looked out upon the view again, trying to form words. Every time tried, her face would turn confused. Finally, she looked back at Tauriel and asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you." Tauriel answered her, trying to hide a smile.

She whipped her head towards Legolas and gave him look that asked, 'really?'

"Yes, we wish for you to be our daughter." Legolas said truthfully.

Marielle looked down at her hands in her lap and burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why her? She wasn't anything special. Her parents didn't want her, so why would anyone want her?

_But Legolas and Tauriel are not anything close to your parents, and they love you. You know this. _Her conscious argued with her and finally Marielle relaxed. A smile crept onto her face and she nodded, looking over to Tauriel who crushed her into a hug and planted kiss after kiss all over her head. Marielle leaned her head into Tauriel, completely content.

Legolas soon wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, and also placed a kiss upon Marielle forehead, one that lasted a few moments. Marielle sighed, knowing that this family would be different.

X X X

"Marielle! You are not playing the right notes!" Her flute instructor, Kyrran, snapped.

Marielle had been living at the palace for three weeks right now. The kingdom rejoiced when they learned the newcomer had been adopted into the royal family and was now the princess. She fit into the family as if she was born into it; her brothers were ecstatic to now have a sister, especially since they had gotten to take on the protective older brothers role. Marielle didn't mind because to her, her brothers were her heroes.

Practicing the flute, especially for two hours straight, was not something Marielle favored. She preferred to play violin, which she seldom got to play. Marielle purposely would play the wrong notes, hoping to get her instructor frustrated enough to end practice and it worked every time.

"Your flute lesson is done for today, I will see you again tomorrow." Kyrran sighed, defeated. She packed up her things and left.

Marielle soon followed and peaked down each way of the hallway. A few guards were walking with their backs to her and she took that as a chance to sprint the other way. Her dress was light and easy to move in, and also casual, much to Marielle's taste. Even as a princess, she wasn't required to wear fancy dress unless there was a ball to attend or some special event. Her mother even told her she could wear trousers if she pleased.

The little girl giggled in delight as she ran outside to the royal gardens, knowing her time would be limited. She wasn't allowed to be without an escort, except when she was in a lesson, with her parents, or her grandfather.

Her mint green, knee length dress spun with her as she spun in a circle, taking in the fresh air. The royal gardens had a maze-like trail, with tall hedges that Marielle often had the maids chasing her through. She kicked her off her black slippers so she could feel the earth beneath her feet. The wind swayed her long hair behind her as she ran. Once she arrived in the middle of the trail, she stopped right in front of the fountain and stuck her feet in while holding the skirt of her dress in her hands.

"Marielle!" A worried voice one the maids called.

Quickly removing her feet from the fountain, Marielle quickly jumped off the ledge of fountain and back on the ground. Since the fountain was surrounded by tile, her wet footprints gave away what direction she was heading in once she was back on the grass.

Marielle enjoyed making the maids and guards go into a tizzy when she escaped the palace walls for a few minutes without an escort. The end of the trail neared and Marielle could see the open courtyard. This is always where she would get caught, but each time she tried to get farther and farther.

She was half way across the courtyard when she saw five guards come into view. She quickly stopped and right as she turned around to run back, she was scooped into a guard members arms and over his shoulder.

"My lady." The guard greeted her with a smirk on his face that she couldn't see.

Sighing in defeat, she awaited the lecture one of her maids would give her. Truthfully, she felt those lectures were a waste of time because it's not like she'd stop breaking free and nor would she actually run away.

"Running off again, Marielle?" Braern asked with a small smile as he watched the guard carry Marielle over his shoulders into the palace.

"No..." She said, playing along but she eventually broke out into a smile.

"There you are." Cuuna, one of the maids, said as she let out a sigh with a hand over her heart.

The guard set Marielle down in front of the maid. "Let's go back to your room." Cuuna mumbled.

Marielle tried to linger as long as she could out of her room but Cuuna was not having any nonsense.

"My lady, it is time for your nap. We've been through this before."

"I'm not tired." Marielle complained as Cuuna laid her down in her massive bed.

Cuuna began to read, and before too long, Marielle eventually drifted off. Once Marielle was asleep, Cuuna would have to wait in her room until the princess would wake back up. Marielle had to have someone watch her nap because she'd often sleepwalk out of her room, and one time made it as far as the gates to the Woodland Realm.

Sleep rarely brought Marielle peace, especially the nightmares she experienced at night. Though they thankfully didn't occur every night, but when they did, everyone in the palace could hear her screams.

Legolas and Tauriel would have to lay with her, either rocking her, soothing her, kissing her, singing to her, anything to get her to calm down. They even considered having her sleep in their room until they figured out how to make the nightmares stop. Marielle rejected the idea, saying she needed to learn to handle the nightmares. Though her maturity was impressive, Legolas and Tauriel often wished Marielle wouldn't always have to feel like she had to take on problems by herself. They assumed it was because her birth parents didn't show her any affection, meaning she had to become self-dependent at a young age.

When Marielle would wake up from a nightmare that wasn't as severe as the ones that made her scream, she'd often seek comfort from one of older brothers, who would let her sleep with them and would hold her as she cried.

Thranduil, like he did with all of his grandchildren, would spend a few hours of a certain day, usually Tuesday, with Marielle. He'd go wherever she wanted to go, which was usually the overlook or a field of flowers.

He rarely did the talking; he left that for Marielle since her mind was just too busy to ever quit. She would tell him everything and anything that was on her mind and Thranduil would just sit there and listen to whatever she would have to say. Though he was quiet, he practically hung on Marielle's every word. The little girl completely and utterly intrigued him, for she was so young but she talked as if she was a young adult.

Marielle didn't speak about negative things. Her thoughts were always positive and Thranduil valued that most about Marielle. Even when times were bad as Marielle grew, her spirt never faltered; it seemed she was the only one to be able to keep the Elves of the Woodland Realm in good light even when evil would descend upon their land.

Thranduil made sure that Marielle had a large a book shelf in her room, with a plethora of books so she would never run out of books to ready. Within the first year of Marielle living with them, two more book shelfs had to be added to her room with even more books than the original, for she was able to read so quickly and retain knowledge easily.

At times, Marielle didn't feel fit to be a princess. She was born a farmer's daughter, a farm girl; while her whole family would always look neat, not a single hair out of place, Marielle's hair would be practically untamable. The family never made her feel out place though, which Marielle would always silently thank them for. When the time was right, she'd thank them all one day and reveal her story. It probably wouldn't be for half a millennium, but one day she'd say what happened to her.

Marielle may have found a family to love and raise her, but her journey was far from being over. This was just the beginning.

**Okay that's a wrap for Marielle's tale into the family! Pleaseeeeeeeee review and follow! Also suggestions are definitely appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 9

**Set 10 years in the past from current time plot.**

The day started out like any other for Tauriel and Legolas. They had awoken with the sun and spent an hour lingering in bed since they didn't always have time to be together during the day. Most nights Legolas couldn't retire to his bed chambers until late so him and Tauriel made sure to always spend at least an hour together during the day.

Tauriel had been peacefully sleeping when she felt soft fingers run up and down her arm, sending chills down her back. Legolas had been propped up on his side, his head resting on his left hand and smiling down at his beloved. Her angelic face smiled a little bit at Legolas's touch, meaning she was beginning to wake up. Her green eyes fluttered open, smiling even wider as she met Legolas's.

"_Quel amrun, melleth." _Legolas greeted, leaning down to give her a peck on the nose.

As he went to pull away, Tauriel grabbed his face with her hands to pull him back and kiss him on the lips. The kiss was long and eager, Legolas pulling Tauriel on top of him. Both of them pulled away, smiling at each other and chuckling with one another. Tauriel's long hair tickled Legolas's face as he lovingly tucked her loose strands behind her pointed ears as he appreciated her beauty. He'd never met nor could he imagine any _elleth _more beautiful than Tauriel, for her features were not like any other she-Elves. He had never desired any other she-Elf, just like Tauriel had never desired any other he-Elf than Legolas.

The couple were in pure bliss as they laid together, Legolas rapidly kissing Tauriel all over her neck and face as Tauriel laughed and tried to escape his grip. A sudden knock came to the door and Legolas ceased his actions, the both of them still laughing.

"Come in!" Legolas called, not caring him and Tauriel were still in their night attire in bed.

"_Heruamin, Arwenamin." _The maid bowed to her lord and lady, feeling slightly embarrassed about the situation.

"What news do you bring us?" Tauriel politely asked as a small laugh escaped. Legolas almost started to laugh at her slip.

"I'm here to report that all of your children are ill." The maid quickly said.

"What are the symptoms?" Legolas asked with concern as him and Tauriel immediately sat up, exchanging a look.

"All are showing fevers. Some have a cough and complain of a sore throat; others are vomiting every so often."

Tauriel and Legolas both sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day. It wasn't uncommon for children to catch harmless flus and pass it around to their siblings, especially in large families. The parents had never had all eight children sick at the same time, maybe three at the most at one time.

Legolas and Tauriel always preferred to take care of the children themselves. As babies, the only time the maids took care of the children is when Legolas and Tauriel were busy, which was seldom because there was always one them who wasn't busy when the other one was. The maids never had to get up in the middle of the night to tend to a crying babe, for Legolas and Tauriel did that themselves. The two feed and bathed their children themselves, for they didn't believe that anyone else should raise their children but them.

"I want the children who have the stomach flu quarantined in a room together and the other children with the cough and sore throats in another room." Tauriel instructed, getting up to get ready and Legolas followed suit.

Tauriel and Legolas descended from their room together to where the children's bedrooms all were and they could hear the wet coughs echo down the hallways. When they got close enough to Braern's room, they could hear the sound of retching.

"I'll be in the room with our coughing children." Legolas said as he kissed Tauriel's forehead goodbye.

Tauriel braced herself as she opened the doors to Braern's room. Braern laid on the floor, bucket right next to him. Aubron was curled up in a ball on a chair, his bucket at his feet. Little Marielle was hunched over a bucket, spilling her stomach contents out as a maid held her long hair back. She slumped to the ground once she was finished, panting.

"Videena," Tauriel called the maid next to Marielle. "please go get wet rags and herbal tea." The maid nodded and quickly left.

Tauriel picked up Marielle's weak body as Marielle rolled her head, completely out of it. Tauriel frowned at her daughter's pale face and clammy body. She laid her gently on the makeshift cot in the room, assuming Marielle didn't even know what was going on.

Tauriel walked over to Aubron and soothingly rubbed his back as he weakly looked up. Tauriel placed a cool hand on his warm cheek and Aubron leaned into her touch. Aubron moved over to make room for Tauriel as she sat down and then crawled into her lap as she hummed him a lullaby to get him to sleep. She rubbed soothing circles on his back as he drifted off, finding relief in sleep.

She carried him to his own makeshift cot and smoothed his hair from his face before she walked over to Braern.

"Braern," Tauriel whispered, leaning down to gently shake her oldest son's arm.

"Yes?" He said weakly, waking up.

"You're sleeping upon the floor, surely that isn't comfortable. Come," She spoke softly as she helped him up get up slowly. It took a while to walk the twenty feet to his bed, but they got there. Braern was practically asleep once he collapsed onto his bed.

In the other room, Legolas was trying to get his five sons to fall asleep though it wasn't proving to be easy. The coughing sounded horrid and was relentless, meaning sleep wouldn't come easy for a while.

Legolas was trying his best to comfort his sons, whether that was through trying to make them comfortable or retrieving them drinks, he did so. Lourden's cough was the worst since he was starting to cough up specks of blood. Legolas was making sure he drank all of his tea that was suppose to help suppress the coughing. Once Lourden began to become drowsy and the coughing started to cease, Legolas knew it was working.

Kellam had trouble breathing, which worried Legolas the most. He kept his eye on him and noticed Kellam was trying to prevent himself from coughing.

"Kellam, you need to cough. It is painful, I understand; but all the mucus building up in your lungs is the cause of your limited breathing." Legolas tried to persuade his son as his son was trying to breath through his mouth.

He nodded in agreement and began to cough, the mucus starting to break up. He winced as it scratched his throat, but he knew his father was right. Once his airway was clear, he relaxed as he began to drift off.

"Sleep well," Legolas said as he kissed his head.

Legolas ended up lying in Tarron's bed with Tarron curled up on one side of him and Marevick on the other side; Lourden was sleeping on Legolas's legs and Tinlef was sleeping next to Marevick, his back facing them so Legolas could soothingly scratch his back.

"Children always find comfort in their parents arms when they are sick." One of the maids said while she cleaned up bowls of tea.

"I have a feeling I'll be here for a while." Legolas mumbled but knew as long as his children were safe and healthy that was all he could ask for.

Legolas leaned his head against the bed frame and held his sons close.

Back in Braern's room a few hours later, it was not a pretty sight to bare; all the children ended up waking up and releasing the contents of their stomachs. Marielle got it all down the front of her, though thankfully she was just wearing white bloomer shorts. Braern's bed was now covered in a green bile while Aubron spewed him all over the wall and floor.

While the other two maids seemed as if they were going to hurl themselves, Tauriel was unfazed. "I need a rag."

A maid quickly handed the princess a rag and Tauriel began to clean up Marielle as she whimpered in pain. Tauriel began to worry because Marielle's fever kept growing warmer until her forehead literally felt hot. She complained of being cold, but she only grew clammier when under blanket, even a sheet.

More maids came in to help clean the mess up, much the other maids pleasure. One maid lifted Braern out of his bed as his head bobbed, too weak to lift any bone in his body. Aubron was too delirious to even care what was going on and curled up into a ball on the floor. The maids made faces of disgust as they cleaned up the wall and part of the floor. The maid taking care of Braern's soaked sheets just wrapped the sheets into a ball and carried them out the door to be thrown away.

The day dragged on, and Legolas soon joined Tauriel since the other six seemed to just want to sleep. Tauriel had been running around the room since she arrived, making sure her children were cleaned up and all their needs were met.

"How are they?" Legolas whispered to his wife as he silently closed the door.

Just by the way she looked he could tell it had been a long day. Her hair was falling into her face and she looked tired and exhausted. He pulled her into a hug and she laid her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"They're doing okay now," She spoke after a few moments. "The poor things can't seem to hold anything down, not even water. Braern is too weak to even sit up while Marielle's head is hot to the touch; Aubron is content on the floor though he's unresponsive when talked to. How are the rest?"

"They just need sleep and lots of it. I did my best to get each of them to find peace in sleep and I was successful. They shouldn't be waking up for the rest of day, for none of them even stirred when I got up from the bed."

"None of these three can seem to sleep more than an hour. " Tauriel sighed as she could hear Marielle's small body toss and turn.

Legolas frowned as he saw his daughter in just her bloomer shorts and her fever was somehow still burning. He ran his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him with her heavy and tired eyes.

"I'm co-cold." She weakly said.

"I know, Ari-flower. If you wear a sheet, you will just get warmer. You'll feel better in the morn, I promise." Legolas did his best to reassure her as he took a seat on the edge of her cot.

Marielle offered a small smile as he called her by her nickname and Legolas smiled back at her. "That's my brave flower."

He kissed her hot forehead before he walked away, seeing as Marielle was finally drifting off. Tauriel gave him a thankful look for soothing their daughter to sleep.

Tauriel and Legolas picked up Aubron from the floor and decided to put him in the same bed as Braern since they both haven't hurled in a few hours.

"It looks like all of your children have surrendered to sleep. You two need to get some sleep yourselves, its been a long day." A maid assured them as she nodded at them.

"What if one of our children wakes and needs us?" Tauriel said, not sure if she felt comfortable enough to leave them yet.

"If anything escalates, we'll come retrieve you." The maid reassured the princess before Legolas and her took their leave.

"I would have never thought we'd have eight sick children all at once." Legolas admitted, laughing in amazement.

Tauriel joined in with a nod. "Once Marielle had thrown up on herself, I knew it was going to be a very long day."

"I heard the maids in Braern's room looked as if they'd be sick too!" Legolas said.

"They are definitely going to be in for a very rude awakening when they have children for themselves." Tauriel tsked, shaking her head as she thought of the maids.

Guards opened the doors to Legolas and Tauriel's bedchambers as the two approached their room. Tauriel collapsed on their bed in exhaustion and Legolas did the same thing.

"I thought maybe the both of us could use a bath together but sleep sounds too tempting." Tauriel mumbled, her eyes closed.

"We can save that for tomorrow morn." Legolas said as he pulled Tauriel closer as she nuzzled at the soft spot on his neck.

And within seconds, the two were fast asleep.

**Quel amrun- Good morning**

**Herumin- My lord**

**I only got one review last time guys :( But to whoever that one reviewer was, I kindly thank you :) PLEASE! Always review! It gives inspiration to authors and also is always a mood booster! :D I'm open for suggestions also. Have a great night everyone!**


	16. Chapter 10

**Mereth en Gilith**

"Mother isn't serious about us wearing matching outfits tonight?" Lourden asked as he sheathed his sword.

"I wouldn't put it against her." Tarron sighed from his spot on the soft ground.

A few of the brothers decided to get some training before _Mereth en Gilith_- the Feast of Starlight. Lourden had just beat Tarron in a match and now the brothers were trying to procrastinate their duties until the last possible second.

"_Mereth en Gilith. _The Feast of Starlight!" Tinlef cheered, hoping he'd get to dance with many pretty Elf-maidens tonight.

"You are only rejoicing for the fact that you will be honored with the presence of she-Elves. This feast is about the starlight." Kellam said in awe as he thought of the night sky.

"Besides, we will have hardly time for dancing. As princes we are expected to sit at the royal table with our parents and grandparents." Braern added to what Kellam said.

"Except for Aubron, Lourden, Marevick and Marielle." Tinlef reminded them.

The youngest four were technically not allowed to sit at the royal table since they were not eighteen years of age. Not that any of them minded, for the four of them were very close.

"Either way, the wine is going to be exquisite." Braern sighed happily at the thought of the red drink.

"My lords, it is time to begin getting ready." A maid said as she entered the training area.

The group grumbled incoherent words as they got up, each following one another. They each individually went to their own rooms and promptly got ready. When the group met back up, they all rolled their eyes in annoyance for all the sons did in fact have matching suits. Their tunics were light gray, with gold embellishments along the neckline. Their pants were tan and their boots were knee high and dark brown.

"Even our boots match!" Tinlef cried, shaking his head in disapproval.

* * *

><p>The ball room was soon filled with Elves, all excitedly talking about how exquisite the ball will be. Tables surrounded the dance floor, and everyone filled in accordingly and sat with their family and friends.<p>

"I enjoy the fact that were are put in the back corner of the ball room." Lourden mumbled as he frowned at the tree that was right behind him.

"We can at least make some light of this!" Marielle said with optimism.

Marielle was wearing a golden braid circlet with pearls and leaves engraved into it. Her dress was a deep blue with a gold and black lace flower design over the blue satin. The sleeves went down to her elbows, and only consisted of the lace design, meaning her skin slightly showed through. The neckline outlined her breast, but was still high enough to be modest. The dress was tight at the waist but then flowed out, making it have a slight ball gown look to it. Her long hair had been braided and curled, and been beautifully pinned up.

"What is your proposal?" Marevick asked his sister with some slight sarcasm.

"My proposal is knocking your head against a door!" Marielle fired back with eyes narrowed.

"This is not going well." Lourden mumbled as he shook his head.

Aubron slightly smiled at his siblings bickering and offered a solution. "What about a drinking game?" His soft voice said quietly.

"I am more surprised by the fact that you speaking, let alone the suggestion of a drinking game!" Lourden spoke with a hearty laugh.

"A drinking game would suit me well!" Marevick agreed.

"If it eases my anxiety of social events, I will gladly partake in this game!" Marielle also agreed.

"Every time Tinlef winks at a female: two drinks." Marevick said first.

"Every time our grandfather finishes a glass of wine: the same number of drinks as glasses finished. Eru only knows how many glasses that Elf will drink!" Lourden said next, laughing with the others.

"Every time Braern rolls his eyes at someone: one drink." Marielle said.

"Every time someone says _Mereth_ en_ Gilieth: _three drinks!" Aubron finally said as the siblings all nodded.

"Would thee kindly retrieve three bottles of wine for the young princes and princess?" Marevick asked to a maid who was passing by.

Shocked by the request, the maid nodded and gave a bow before scurrying off to the kitchen. The maid could not believe how much wine was requested from the group! Even three bottles would be too much for a table of ten Elves!

The maid returned with the wine and the group immediately got started by filling their tall glasses up. As if on cue, their family entered through the large doors across the room. The royal family walked up the grand staircase to their table overviewing the ball room.

"Braern rolled his eyes!" Lourden whispered and the group quickly took one drink.

Everyone stood for the royal family until they were seated; then everyone else sat back down.

"Let _Mereth en Gilith _begin!" Nestarin, the king's assistant, announced.

The group took three more sips of their drinks. The night continued on, and within the first hour the group had each already drank four glasses.

"Tinlef just winked." Two more sips.

"Grandfather finished his third glass." Three sips.

"Braern just rolled his eyes. Consecutively." Two sips.

"Why is the room moving?" Lourden slurred, repeated blinking at a wall.

"You, my good brother, are drunk." Marevick slurred back, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"My stomach is making odd noises." Marielle mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

Dancing soon begun but the group were still playing their game. Two empty wine bottles laid knocked over on the ground.

"What are we celebrating for again?" Lourden asked, suddenly confused.

"Something with the moon, I believe." Marielle slurred back, contemplating.

"Aubron, I challenge thee to go and dance with that elleth." Marevick pointed to a black-haired elleth who sat lonesome at a table.

Aubron shyly shook his head no and began to smirk. His siblings booed him while trying to tell him to do it. The Elves around them gave the rambunctious group funny looks.

"I can tell she wants to dance. Be her knight in shining armor! Go on now!" Marielle cheered while getting up to pull her brother up. With a little shove he was off.

He kept looking back towards his siblings as they clapped for him and waved him to keep going.

"What if she turns him down?" Marielle asked, suddenly concerned.

"Who would turn down a dance with a prince?" Marevick scoffed.

"I would turn down a dance with thee." Marielle mumbled as she took another sip of wine, earning herself a glare.

"She accepted!" Lourden cheered.

"I didn't know Aubron could dance!" Someone commented to their partner as they passed by the table.

Realization hit the trio and they all looked at one another. "There is only one solution..." Marielle inquired.

"What is your solution?" Marevick and Lourden both said at the same time.

"Marevick," Marielle said as she stuck her hand out. "the dance floor awaits us." The two hurried off (more like teetered off) to the dance floor where it was only currently five couples out there.

It was undeniable that Marevick and Marielle were the best dancing duo in the Woodland Realm; even Elves who had been alive for a thousand years were envious of the skills the two had acquired at a young age.

The song was slow (like all Elvish songs), but that did not stop Marevick and Marielle from twirling around the floor in a fast pass, nearly dodging other dancers. The two acted as if lembas was pumping through their veins!

Aubron and the she-Elf, Geiila, were moving very slowly and Aubron stared down at his feet in concentration.

"Do you often dance?" Geiila quietly asked with a warm smile.

"N-no." Aubron stuttered, meeting the she-Elf's gaze. Her eyes were a golden color that accented her light skin magnificently.

"Follow my lead." Geiila said and started to speed up their dance slightly and moved her feet in a pattern that Aubron quickly caught on to.

"Aubron!" Marevick's voice hissed from ten feet away.

Aubron immediately looked up and meet his brother's gaze. "Hold her close!" Marevick mouthed the words.

"Come again?" Aubron mouthed back.

Marevick mouthed the words again and pulled Marielle close to demonstrate. He immediately was slapped across the chest by his sister and he just rolled his eyes at her.

Aubron's eyes flashed back to Geiila who was staring back at him. "Sorry, my brother and sister are also on the dance floor." He mumbled an apology.

"No worries, my lord. You are a talented dancer." Geiila nodded in approval.

"Aubron will do just fine, my dear." _My dear? Where did that come from?_

Geiila blushed in response and ducked her head. Up above, the royal family was practically in disbelief.

"Is Aubron on the dance floor? With a she-Elf who isn't Marielle?" Tauriel asked in astonishment. Aubron had always been her quietest and shyest son, but now here he was dancing with a date!

"The impossible just became possible." Braern mumbled as his mother shot him a look.

"I believe Marielle and Marevick are trying to help him but they are fighting instead." Tinlef observed the two and started laughing.

"When aren't they bickering?" Tarron pointed out and the family nodded in agreement.

The song ended and everyone clapped as the dancers bowed and curtsied to their partners. As Aubron was bowing, he saw Marevick telling him to kiss her hand. Sober Aubron wouldn't even have been on the dance floor, but drunken Aubron took the initiative and kissed her hand.

Both seem to freeze and Marielle and Marevick quickly pulled Aubron off the dance floor and back to their table.

"Aubron! I did not know you had a way with the ladies!" Lourden chuckled.

The four continued their game and before too long, each had passed out. Even with three hours left of the party, they'd met their limit.

**I felt Aubron needed some light in this chapter! Like always, REVIEW. I love feedback :)**


End file.
